Kindred Spirits
by dsbarnabasfan
Summary: Vampire meets vampire slayer. Can they be happy with each other's existence? Can Barnabas Collins trust those around him?
1. Chapter 01

_Author's Note: Back in 2003, I wondered what it would be like for Barnabas Collins to meet a vampire slayer and what problems would come from it. This story is the result of that idea. Being a huge fan of "Buffy, the Vampire Slayer" and "Angel", I have adopted a few aspects from Joss Whedon's vampire world into my story. One, there is a female vampire slayer whose primary purpose is to hunt down and rid the world of vampires; and second, the vampires do not have to live in a coffin during the day. The reader may notice a few other similarities to Whedon's BTVS world but these two are the primary ones. This story is not a cross-over since the vampire slayer is NOT Buffy and has her own back-story._

**

* * *

Chapter 1**

**Present Day**

The illuminated sunset spread across the horizon on a cool, autumn evening, as a westerly breeze blew through a dimly light suburban street. A shadowy stranger hid in the eclipse of a huge oak tree which stood across the street from a playground.

Down the deserted street, a young brunette girl walked alone. With his keen hearing, the stranger heard her muttering, "I don't like walking all alone. What will I do? I'm so defenseless." With great interest and excitement, he stood and watched as she headed in his direction. Then he saw another figure approaching her from behind. It moved quietly and swiftly, ready to pounce on her. Aware of its kind, he knew it would take her as its victim. For one split moment, he thought of rushing to her side and striking this creature down. But at that moment, the girl spun around and stood face-to-face with her attacker.

As he watched, the girl changed from the prey to the attacker. She did not appear as the helpless, frighten girl anymore but stood as an aggressive warrior, ready for the kill. The approaching creature looked like a man but his face was marked with evil, yellow glowing eyes, growling furiously at her. Immediately an eruption of hand-to-hand combat started and lasted for several intense minutes. The stranger watched, his adrenalin increased his cravings, his veins burned with lustful desires.

The male creature seemed to be taking control over the girl, pinning her to the ground. He bent over her, his mouth opened wide and two long fangs came very close to her neck. When all seemed hopeless, suddenly, there was an incredibly loud explosion and the attacker turned into dust, raining upon the girl. She was holding a wooden stake right in front of her chest.

The stranger stood motionless, watching her every precise move. As she stood up and wiped herself off, she started to walk in his direction again. He thought about his next move, to approach her or not. She definitely was not the helpless, defenseless girl he once thought. She intrigued him and his ambition to meet her grew with each approaching step.

No, he thought, this was not the time to meet her. That vanquished creature's approach was all wrong, which cost him his existence. She was dangerous to his kind but that also excited him. If he were to step out of the darkness now, after her recent encounter, she might mistake him for another attacker. With that weapon and accuracy she possessed, it would certainly do him in. That would be his greatest mistake.

As the girl approached, he noticed her features more clearly. She was not a girl at all, but a young woman of about twenty-five or thirty. Her short, brunette hair shined under the street lights. Her 5' 4" frame moved with grace and appeared weightless as she glided along. She chuckled softly as she passed the large oak tree where he hid. Her whole body seemed to radiate an essence that seemed ageless. He had to get close to her and find out more about her power.

As she continued down the street, he stepped out from behind the shadows and watched her. If she were to turn around and observe him, she would see a tall six foot man, wearing a dark cloak draped over his broad shoulders which experienced endless years of suffering. His dark hair, thin in the front, graced his face, and dark piercing eyes that could see through to a person's soul. He held a silver wolf's head cane in one hand as the other hand rested upon it. On his index figure sat a black onyx ring, a treasure he possessed through the endless years. With indeterminate years to his age, his features included a power that radiated both passion and fear to victims who experienced his wrath. He felt a kinship with her that stirred a forgotten emotion but also alarmed him. Has he met his match after all these centuries?


	2. Chapter 02

**Chapter 2**

Immediately after her battle, she stood up and brushed off the remains of the creature she had just killed. Just like all the rest, she sighed. She walked alone down the dark residential street, thinking about this recent attack. She knew this creature was very old since it turned to dust. It was better that way because there were no bodies for the authorities to ponder about for days. Younger ones left half-decayed bodies behind and the authorities made much a commotion about corpses lying around at night. She understood because it always left a mess.

As she passed a large oak tree, she snickered as she thought about the past. The very first time she eliminated one of the undead, she believed she was a killer. However, she began to realize that she could not be a killer since the things she eliminated were already dead. This extermination was like all the rest, except something about tonight was different. There was another presence nearby, which she could clearly sense. She felt someone or thing watching her, motionless in the night. Her intuition told her to be cautious but there was no immediate danger. She was grateful because she now felt the exhaustion from the battle. She didn't want to worry about another attack tonight. While she needed to restore her energy level, she also desired the company of a man. It's been a long time and she hoped she'd find a man she could surrender her unconditional love and trust absolutely.

* * *

Back in his hotel room, the clock on the nightstand read 6:05 a.m. He looked around the rented room and remembered the home he had known and loved for so long. This room was so plain; one twin bed, a single nightstand, a plain wood dresser, a lamp and phone, and a single closet. The best thing about the room was the tightly drawn drapes that made it impossible for natural light to come into the room. The room door was made of hard wood with a small space between the floor and door. With a towel placed at the bottom of the door, no light could come through.

It had been such a blessing to discover he no longer needed a coffin to exist. He remembered the nightly routines of being awaken at night, free to roam the earth only to return to the coffin before sunrise. He looked down at his hands and saw the small, embroidered handkerchief he had gotten from the woman who helped and loved him for so many years. He was still very fond of her but missed her deeply. As a gift, she gave him the handkerchief with his initials on it that stood for Barnabas Collins. During this century, she was one of two people who knew his secret and lived. All others never lived long enough to tell his secret, but she became his trusted and cherished friend. Death had always been a fascination with him and her except that day when she left him forever. Oh Julia, he sighed. As he lay back on the bed and closed his eyes, thoughts drifted between the woman from his past and the woman he hoped would be part of his future.

* * *

Across the street, in another hotel room, she slept in her bed as the clock ticked past 6:30 a.m. Since she spent most of her nights trying to rid the world of the unscrupulous undead, she found the days very relaxing. After falling asleep, she had a dream. 

A man about six feet tall with dark hair stood on top of a cliff, overlooking an ocean. The man glanced over the edge while leaning on his cane. A small child stood next to him, holding his hand. As the sun rose above the horizon and the rays moved over the ocean, the man slowly turned around to face her. She saw his sad eyes, beckoning her. As she started to move towards him, she was horrified to witness the rays from the sun touch his shoulder igniting him and the child into flames.

Quickly awaking, she sat up in bed, soaked in her own sweat and her eyes full of tears. Why was she reacting this way over a dream, the man and child weren't real . . . were they? She decided she had been at her job for too many years and she needed a diversion. She looked at her clock and it read 5:30 p.m. Leaving the bed to shower, she thought of the man and child in her dream. Did she know or would she meet either one?

* * *

Barnabas walked around his room and checked the clock repeatedly, this time it read 5:30 p.m. He thought about the dream he had and it frightened him. He hadn't remembered having such a vivid dream before. He was standing on Widow's Hill, overlooking the Atlantic Ocean, watching the sunrise. It was an event he longed to view again, one day. He remembered a child next to him but couldn't see her face. Was it Sarah, his sister, or another unknown child? Then a woman approached him, the woman he wanted to meet. The last thing he remembered of his dream was flames engulfing his vision.

Looking out the window at a beautiful sunset, it reminded him of the flames, and then he thought of her. He suspected he would see her, hopefully this time meet her.


	3. Chapter 03

**Chapter 3**

When Barnabas left the hotel, he noticed this Midwestern town had a busy nightlife. Looking around, he saw so many people, all with a destination in mind. They were all unaware of what walked among them at that very moment. As people passed and nodded, he smiled back and kept walking forward. Thoughts of the woman from last night kept coming to mind and he longed to meet her. This worried him since she might recognize him for what he had become. He admired her skills as a vampire slayer and had amorous feelings towards her, but he knew he'd have to also be very cautious.

Then . . . a familiar urge started to stir within his veins, a throbbing hunger that hadn't been indulged in for some time. He thought of it like a drug addiction, controllable most of the time, uncontrollable when he ignored it for too long. This was the part of his life he dreaded. He wanted so much to be human again, able to walk in the day, be normal, and with people without thinking about feeding on them. He had been human once or twice, after his original death, with the help of his closest friend, Julia, and those memories helped him stay in control most of the time.

The throbbing continued . . . Recently, he started imagining alternatives to human blood, wondered if that would satisfy his needs. He recalled the earlier days after his release from his century old confinement when he sought animal's blood, but only for a short time. After a while, it did not fulfill his hunger and he had to return to the human source.

The throbbing increased and urged him on . . . Trying to ignore the intense urge of his "addiction", Barnabas focused his thoughts on the woman from last night. He came upon a dark alley and heard a commotion coming from the darkness. With his keen sense of hearing, he recognized an angry man's voice taunting a young female. Before entering the alley, he looked up and down both sides of the street to see if anyone was looking in his direction. Seeing only a few people walking or window-shopping, he entered the alley. The darkness was only a momentary annoyance as his keen night vision focused on the subjects ahead of him. He quietly and slowly walked the full length of the alley until he came upon two people struggling with each other.

The male attacker had ripped the young girl's clothes and cut her cheek with his knife. The smell of blood aroused Barnabas and triggered the burning desire to attack her . . . she looked like nineteen, he thought. The male attacker looked at Barnabas and cursed him, ordered him to get lost as the girl pleaded for help. Barnabas stepped closer. He saw the attacker shove the girl to the ground, which caused her to hit her head on a garbage dumpster and loose consciousness. A cold eerie feeling loomed over the alley as Barnabas turned menacingly towards the man. He crept closer to the man as the throbbing lust drove him, urged him on. Unaware and apparently unafraid, the assailant approached Barnabas with the knife stretched out at arms length. Barnabas placed his cane on the arm as he approached the man.

With just a blink of an eye, Barnabas overtook the man before he knew what happened to him. As razor sharp fangs sunk into the soft warm flesh of the man's neck, Barnabas tasted the liquid as it surged into his own body. The substance heated his cold body, his heart pounded at the same rate of his victim's, and as the life drained out of the body he felt life returning to his own. The thoughts and feelings of the man past between the two before death occurred. This phenomenon was a byproduct of the connection the vampire had with his victims. The man slumped in Barnabas' arms and became dead weight. As he lifted it over his head, he easily tossed the corpse into the nearby dumpster and closed the lid. Perfect place for scum, he thought.

Feeling satisfied and absent of any lustful feelings, Barnabas cleaned himself and focused his attention on helping the unconscious girl. Kneeling down to see how she was, her eyes open and she began to shake.

"Please don't hurt me," she cried.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he said calmly and honestly, "the man who attacked you ran off. He will never hurt you again." He held out his hand to help her up and as she rose, she looked around and sighed. While Barnabas held her arm to steady her, the girl started to violently shake again. He turned his head in the direction she was looking. They both watched a dark figure leave the shadows of the alley, walking towards them.


	4. Chapter 04

**Chapter 4 **

She walked down the street, several buildings from her hotel when she spotted a figure across the street several paces ahead of her. He was tall, dark hair, wore a dark cloak, walked with a cane and was strolling in the same direction as she. She had learned to pay attention to her dreams since her "Inner Guides" were instrumental to her in finding vampires. Over time, she came to rely on "them" because "they" always led her in the correct direction. Focusing on the man across the street, he looked similar to the man in her dream and this had her full attention, so she continued to follow him.

Was this the same man? They both possessed dark hair, a cane and were tall. The only difference being, this man had no child walking with him. Her dreams of vampires were never so cryptic before. She wondered about the symbols of this particular dream. What did it mean when the man burned up when the sun touched him? That happened to vampires; could her dream be saying that he was a vampire? She shook her head in disbelief. Maybe the dream was a warning to stay away from any relationship because of her responsibilities. What man would be able to understand and accept what she was destined to do? Remembering the child in her dream, she wondered if this could be the man she had to find for someone else's sake. So many questions and so few answers.

As her attention came back to the present, she realized she had to concentrate harder to focus on the task at hand . . . scout for vampires. Remembering her dream and seeing this man across the street diverted her attention. On the other hand, were her "Guides" trying to warn her about HIM? She decided not to fight the attention she was giving this man. There was a reason why her "Guides" gave her the dream and she would follow her instincts, by following the man.

They were in perfect synch with each other. They walked with the same cadence and when he stopped, she stopped. She recognized this synchronicity when she stalked vampires. She felt an incredible urge to cross the street and approach him. It was not her style to approach men or vampires this way, however, she had a strong compelling incentive. She was attracted to him. Vampires had never appealed to her before and never one of passion.

After following for a while, the mystery man stopped. As he started to turn around to look across the street in her direction, she swiftly turned to look in the shop window next to her. Using her slayer powers to detect for vampires, she sent out "feelers", like radar, to see if she could detect his presence. She knew there was a vampire in town, but some unknown force was blocking her signal. When she turned back to look across the street, the man had disappeared.

Looking at the place she last saw him, she crossed over to the other side. She arrived near an alley and looked into the darkness, hearing a loud clunking noise and whispers. Her mind became very clear and focused, her heart started to pound faster. A forceful energy surged throughout her body with an alertness and clarity that gave her the power to kill supernatural creatures. She carefully and cautiously entered the alley, walking the full length on high alert. She reached for her stake inside her coat pocket and pulled it out. "Stay calm and focused, Maeve," (pronounced Ma-Eve) she whispered to herself. "If it is a vampire and feeding, I WILL destroy him." She continued to hear voices and could sense strong conflicting emotions of anxiety and satisfaction. She was ready!

As she got nearer to the end of the alley and her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she saw two figures ahead. One was a girl of about twenty with her clothes torn and a cut on her cheek. Blood was dripping down her neck, her body shook and she had been crying. Maeve looked at her neck to see if there were any marks but could not tell in the dark. The other person was a man, tall, standing in the shadow next to the girl, holding her arm with one hand and a cane draped over the other arm. Maeve could not see his face but noticed he wore a cloak. As she approached them, her hand clinched tightly around her stake. She looked at the frightened girl and noticed the man let go of her arm.

She spoke to the frightened girl, "Are you ok?" Before the girl could say anything, the man stepped out of the shadow and approached Maeve.

She focused all her attention on him. She repositioned her stake so the point aimed straight ahead but held it low, by her side and next to her leg. If she had to, in a single jab, she would swing the stake at heart level and end the vampire's existence. If he was a vampire, otherwise she would kill an innocent man, her greatest fear. Holding it tight and low, she knew the girl could not see it but the man watched her every move. She knew he saw the stake by her side and she did not try to conceal it. As he walked into a lighted area in the alley, she saw his face for the first time, a very handsome face.

He wasn't acting like any vampire she ever encountered. Her "Inner Guides" were not helping her identify this one.


	5. Chapter 05

**Chapter 5 **

As Barnabas watched the figure walk into the alley's light, he sensed her suspicion and alertness. He knew she was the woman from last night, so he had to convince her that his story was true. Not normally a combatant, he dreaded the possibility of resorting to battling the slayer, especially in front of a witness. Besides, he felt this meeting was predestined but he didn't understand how he knew this.

He slowly walked into the lighted area so the slayer could see his face. He did not want to hide anything from her and had to win her confidence. Barnabas noticed her arm muscles tense. When he glanced down, he saw the stake by her side. She quickly shifted the weapon to a striking stance, ready for any provocation from him.

He smiled and greeted her in the most eloquent manner. "Good evening, I'm glad you are here," he bowed. "I think this young lady may need your immediate attention," he bit his lower lip as he gestured towards the frightened girl. "As I was passing this alley, I heard a scream and thought I might be able to help. I saw a hoodlum attacking her. When he saw me, he intended to attack me too. But after releasing her and causing her to hit her head on the dumpster, he spooked easily. I threatened to turn him over to the police. When he saw he hadn't frightened me as much as he did the girl, he became alarmed." Barnabas tilted his head behind him and said, "So he ran down the alley and over that wall," and pointed in the direction of a five foot wall. He looked into this amazing woman's face and could tell she was listening to every syllable, watching every movement he made.

Maeve's body relaxed a bit but she did not take her eyes off the man. Glancing over to the frightened girl, she asked, "Can you tell me what happened to you?" The frightened girl stepped closer to Maeve and told her story.

"I . . . I was walking home from work when I passed this alley," her voice shook. "I was grabbed from behind and dragged into this wicked place." She whispered just above the audio level. Maeve had to move closer to hear her. While gazing at the man, Maeve became aware of all the sounds around her.

"This bastard," the girl snapped through gritting teeth, "twisted my arm and forced me into this alley. Then he turned me around to face him and started to demand favors. I cried and said I wanted to go home. He laughed and slapped me. Then he got even rougher with me, called me names, tore my clothes and cut me with his knife when I tried to get away." She gently touched her cheek and sobbed. Maeve kept looking at the man standing before her and wondered if the frightened "girl" meant this man or another. Was this man telling the truth about chasing an assailant away? Maeve walked closer to the victim and gently touched her shoulder, looking for marks on her neck.

She asked, "Is this the man who attacked you?" nodding at Barnabas. The frightened girl looked over at him, who did not move a muscle.

She then looked back at Maeve and said, "oh no, this kind gentleman came to my rescue. Just when I thought I was going to d-die, this man came into the alley and surprised that creep. That ass," she swallowed hard before continuing, "even threatened to cut this nice man with his knife. He threw me aside like some discarded trash and I hit my head on the dumpster over there." She pointed to the dumpster and then paused, "I don't know what happened after that." She pleaded, "Please, I just want to go home."


	6. Chapter 06

**Chapter 6 **

They walked out of the alley together, first Barnabas, next the frightened girl, and last Maeve. "Would you like me to escort you home?" Barnabas asked politely, turning to face the emotional girl.

"Oh yes that would be very kind of you," she said, as she looked into his soft brown eyes and smiled girlishly. She wanted to pay him back in some way.

"Let us all go," Maeve said, smiling as she stepped between them.

The girl looked at the man who maintained a reserved attitude. He's so handsome, she thought, and then looked at Maeve. Displeased by the intrusion, the girl was still appreciative for the woman's help.

"That would be a good idea," Barnabas said smiling at both women and slightly bowing out of respect. They walked in silence back to the girl's apartment building several blocks away. Each one deeply engrossed in their own thoughts.

The sulky victim thought about her luck. How delighted she felt now that her ordeal was over. Still unnerved from the experience, she started to feel grateful the other woman walked with her. She felt "dirty" and was not sure she could trust any man at this point, not even this one. All she wanted now was to get home, get undressed and take a long hot bath. Maybe that would wash away all this madness she felt crawling all over her skin. Feeling very tired all of a sudden, she just wanted to forget and never think of it again.

Walking between the man and girl, Maeve reconstructed the two stories. Trying to ignore her attraction for this man, she wondered if he could be a vampire. Vampires never stood around and carried on a conversation. They were always animalistic and unapproachable. This man had cultural upbringing, dressed sophisticatedly and did not fit the profile at all. Still, she considered her dream from last night. For her, dreams were warnings about vampires. Thinking about his story, it was plausible. The girl collaborated with part of his explanation. He was not the attacker and the attacker did threaten him. Of course, the victim didn't witness what happened after she was unconscious. Anything could have happened. She would have to go back to the alley, soon to examine the scene. For some unknown reason, the "Inner Guides" or what she also referred to as "the Powers-to-be", were not helping her. She was on her own to use her intuition and figure this out. She suspected she might actually know him from somewhere. Could it possibly be, she asked herself, thinking of the child? If so, there could be a kinship between them. She would have to try and remember.

Barnabas walked on the left of the slayer, contemplating. He was relieved that she seemed willing to accept his story, for now. The victimized girl verified his story, the parts she remembered. From her reactions, he could tell the slayer questioned the last part about the attacker running away. He would have to keep her busy tonight so she would not be able to investigate further. If she found the body, she would know the signs of a vampire attack. She would also know he lied. With any luck, in the morning, the sanitation truck would arrive to haul away the garbage. Then it would be impossible to pinpoint where the body died or what was responsible for the man's death. For the slayer, it would mean just another vampire attack, without connecting him to it.

They finally arrived in front of the young woman's apartment building. "This is my building," she smiled timidly. "Thank you both for all your help and kindness." As she turned to go up the stairs, Maeve stepped forward and touched her shoulder.

"You may want to call the police and report your attack," she suggested to the girl. "They would do an extensive investigation. They might possibly find the man who did this to you and bring him to justice." The girl looked at Maeve, smiled and nodded but quietly went into the building.

Turning back toward the street, Maeve frowned, "She won't be reporting the incident," she commented to the man, observing him closely.

"Why do you think that?" asked Barnabas, puzzled.

For a moment, they took a good look at each other. He had brown eyes that penetrated directly into her, strong facial muscles, and dark brown hair thinning in the front. She felt like running her fingers through it, to rearrange his preferred style. She noted his accent, one she recognized from long ago. He looked about 30 but guessed he had seen endless years of tragedy. He looked into her face and saw a familiarity but couldn't place his finger on it. She relaxed as she studied his features. They both shared a smile.

Answering his question, she said, "It's not uncommon for victims of this sort of crime to not report it." Maeve still had her stake in her hand. Barnabas frowned at her statement but decided not to pursue it. He could not take his eyes off her. They had never met yet he felt like he knew her.


	7. Chapter 07

**Chapter 7 **

"I'm sorry, I have not introduced myself," Barnabas held out his hand. "My name is Barnabas Collins." He watched as she nonchalantly slipped the stake in her back pants pocket, where it was still accessible. Then she shook his hand. For an instant, they felt an electrical charge pass through their hands. Barnabas felt a warm pulsating energy and Maeve felt a chill that ran up her spine.

Taking his other hand and placing it on top of hers, she noticed his black onyx ring. Introducing herself, she said, "My name is Maeve Smyth." It was not her real last name, but one she used nowadays. "I am happy to meet you, Mr. Collins." Would vampires keep their names, she wondered. She noticed his hands were cool to the touch but she felt a faint pulse. While their hands stayed connected, he felt something he couldn't describe pass between them. He was also surprised he had a faint pulse and assumed it had something to do with his recent feeding. Barnabas lifted Maeve's hand and kissed it gently on the back. She smiled and their hands separated.

"Barnabas, please," he corrected, smiling. "Maeve," he repeated her name, "That is Latin for goddess." She looked like one to him.

She smiled and said, "Barnabas, which is Hebrew for Son of Prophecy. Do you know the future, Mr. Collins?" she asked pointedly.

He shook his head and smiled.

"It was very brave of you to go into the alley and help that girl. You could have been hurt, or killed," Maeve reminded him, watching him look down at his hands, twisting his ring. She wondered if he made a habit of doing that. Right now, she wanted to go back to the scene and look around.

"Please call me Barnabas," he reminded her. "I felt it was my duty to help the young lady." In an attempt to spend more time with this fascinating woman, he asked, "may I interest you in a cup of coffee?"

"That would be nice," she said, trying to think how she was going to get back to the alley without causing any suspicion. "I know of a quaint place where we can sit and talk. Or we could meet another time, say tomorrow around noon?" she asked, watching him very closely, waiting for an excuse not to be able to.

"I have business tomorrow during the day. Tonight would be perfect. Besides, it isn't safe for a lady to walk around alone tonight while that maniac is loose." He suspected she wanted to go back to the alley. If she did, he had to watch her. Smooth talker, she concluded, maybe it wasn't a bad idea after all.

"That would be very gentlemanly of you, Barnabas," she said. As they walked back towards the alley, there was an ominous feeling in the air. Maeve had to stay alert, in control and able to act at a moments notice.

As they came up to the alley, Maeve said, "I'm going to look around the alley. I want to see if I can find evidence to the identity of the perp." She saw his facial expression change from interest to confusion. She concluded he didn't know what the term meant. "It's a term the police use that stands for perpetrator. Any evidence could help the police to identify the man."

"It is much too dangerous for you go down there alone. If you must go, I will escort you," Barnabas gently insisted. Worried about the different possibilities, he wondered what she would do if she found the body?

Good, she thought, as she entered the alley with her "suitor" next to her. She figured it was better to have him near in case she found evidence of a vampire attack. Then she would not have to go looking for him. She still had a hard time believing he was one.


	8. Chapter 08

**Chapter 8 **

As they reached the end of the alley, Maeve started to snoop around. Barnabas watched her intently. The back wall was over five foot high where a man could possibly climb over, she thought, with the aid of those boxes . . . maybe. She looked around for some clues of a struggle but saw none. There were a few empty wine bottles still in plain brown bags, broken cartons that homeless people slept on and a huge dumpster used by the adjacent apartment buildings. Otherwise, it was a rather clean alley.

She went over to the dumpster, stood on her tiptoes and managed to throw the lid open. She was aware of Barnabas stepping closer to her. "Could you give me a hand?" She asked. "Just cup your hands so you can lift me high enough to look into this dumpster."

"What are you looking for," he asked nervously, walking closer to the dumpster. She looked into his eyes. Proof you aren't what I think you might be, she thought.

"I am just covering all the bases." She said evasively.

She placed her foot into his cupped hands and he easily lifted her up so her head was above the top of the dumpster. She looked into the belly of the receptacle and Barnabas could not tell if she saw anything. She was emotionless. She asked to be lower and Barnabas gently lowered her to the ground. He stared into her eyes as his body stood rigid and calculated his next course of action.

"Well, I guess that is about it. Thanks for your help, Barnabas. Shall we go have that coffee?" She started to move towards the street. Still having her suspicions about him, she had to find another way of learning the truth.

Barnabas was flabbergasted. "Of course, but did you find evidence that could help this case?" Standing slightly behind her, he took a few steps towards her in a menacing way, which he did not know she sensed.

As she turned around to face him, she was toying with a small gold crucifix necklace. Acting as though she did not see him step back, Maeve stepped closer to him and stared at him for the long moment. Barnabas was no longer looking directly at her. She said, "Nothing in this alley will help that girl get over her ordeal or bring anyone to justice." She tucked the necklace in her shirt, smiled, and felt almost sure now. Her fascination with him was growing in leaps and bounds. He was not acting like a typical vampire and she had become very enamored with him. She couldn't destroy such a fine specimen. She must keep an eye on him, though.

_Take him with you_, the voices of her "Inner Guides" whispered in her head. Startled but delighted, she smiled.

"What happens next?" he smiled back.

"Nothing I can do. It's up to the girl to report it. I can't make her go to the police nor can I go to them with this story. I didn't witness the attack." She wouldn't suggest that he go and by his omission to offer, suggested to her more evidence against him.

"I see. If you are done, shall we go have that cup of coffee?" Barnabas asked, directing her to lead the way out of the alley.

Not turning around yet, she asked, "How about coffee in my room?" She watched his reaction, enjoying his astonishment. As he followed her out of the alley, Barnabas thought of all the right reasons why not go to her room. Not one would stop him.

As they walked back to the street, thoughts flooded Barnabas' bewildered mind. _What did she see in the dumpster?_ _Did the body slip down under bags of garbage? Or did she see it and she was setting a trap for him in her room?_ That did not seem to be her style. He could drink her blood right now . . . he bared his fangs then retracted them . . . he couldn't do it. He felt alive in her presence, so he retreated to the "lion's den".


	9. Chapter 09

**Chapter 9**

Barnabas looked around Maeve's room and noticed similar items he had in his room. The room was furnished with thick paisley drapes, one twin bed with several pillows, a nightstand with a glass of water, one dresser with a mirror, a wood chair, and a bathroom.

He watched Maeve's beautiful form stand in front of her dresser as she removed her necklace. He saw her reflection in the mirror and stared at her beauty. She glanced into the mirror where he should have been standing, turned and smiled at him. After she took her coat off, she laid it across the back of the chair. Watching her, he did the same with his cloak. She walked over to the window and securely closed the drapes. Not even the street lights penetrated into the room.

"Shall we make ourselves comfortable?" she said, as she slowly stepped up to him and waited for him to remove his vest and shirt, occasionally assisting him when he hesitated. Titillated by her encouragement, Barnabas motioned for her to do the same. She started to remove her clothes, accentuating the moves by rubbing her hand across parts of her body as they became bare. He bent forward and gently kissed her lips. It started out slow and soft, lips barely touching, and then the pressure increased as their clothes finally dropped to the floor. Very few words were spoken that night, but passion flowed, for a very . . . long . . . time.

This was new territory for both of them. For Maeve, it was to engage in such an act with one of his kind; and for Barnabas, it was to enmesh with one who possessed enormous power that could eliminate him ... permanently. She had difficultly believing he was anything but a man. She promised to rid the world of creatures of the night and now questioned her commitment. She had not left herself defenseless, though. Unbeknownst to Barnabas, she protected herself with a stake and hand-size cross well hidden under her pillows. Fortunately, the objects could not be felt when laying one's head on the pillows. The holy water on the nightstand added a sense of security.

Her "Inner Guides" told her once that she was protected from the vampire's bite, but they never explained what that meant. Since she never encountered a bite from a vampire, she never found out what this "protection" happened to be. Still, she felt perfectly secure and relaxed in this "man's" presence. She seemed to sense her "guest" would not hurt her and that insight comforted her, increased her desire to please him. She was ready for physical contact!

Barnabas' body heated up during his encounter with this amazing woman. It had been so long since he had any physical and emotional contact with any woman . . . since Julia, come to think of it. Barnabas gently lifted Maeve's naked body into his arms and carried her to the bed. He saw, next to the bed, a nightstand with a glass of water on it. Careful not to knock the table, he laid her gently on the bed so her head met with the pillows. As she calmly lay back, she hold her arms out as Barnabas climbed onto the bed. In a straddled position over her, he slowly bent down, kissed her forehead, cheek, eyes, lips, and finally her smooth ample neck.

The kisses excited Maeve as he slowly rubbed his lips over her neck and ear lobes. Barnabas started to feel an enormous urge to gently lower his fangs into her neck. Resisting the desire, he started moving his lips across her chest, caressing her nipples with his tongue, while using his hand to maneuver around her naval, and then even lower. As he lowered himself past her midriff, he rested his head between her thighs. He instantly detected a erotic fragrance, mistakenly believing it was her time. He inserted two fingers, moving slowly, hearing her moan. Lowering his head he didn't have to use his fangs to satisfy his urges. This was a perfect opportunity for them to receive long forgotten pleasures. Realizing what was happening to her body, Maeve wondered if this was the protection the "Powers-to-be" talked about?

After being completely lost in the pleasures of the night, they felt some unknown force pass between them. Maeve could not identify it but knew something very significant happened, linking them somehow.

Almost like a rooster's crow, an alarm went off in Barnabas' head when dawn rapidly approached. It so happened that Barnabas and Maeve reached their apex together. Maeve closed her eyes and appeared to drift off to sleep. He looked over at the window and was unable to tell how early it had become. Quietly, he sat up, got his clothes on and moved towards the door. Looking back at the sleeping Maeve, he hoped he'd see her again.

While Barnabas safely walked across the pre-dawn street to his hotel, Maeve peeked out through the corners of the drapes. She watched him enter the building where he resided and made plans to visit him later today.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Restless and unable to sleep, Barnabas sat in the pitch-black hotel room. He had never experienced anything like what just happened in his entire life. As the hours of the day slowly ticked by, his thoughts consumed him with images of the past and present.

Before Angelique died in 1840, she had lifted his curse so Barnabas and Julia returned to the present to find Collinwood and the family back to normal. Once again, Julia helped Barnabas heal from a broken heart. For a while, they lived a quiet, simple life together, which included getting married. Barnabas asked Willie to be best man, who accepted and eventually got married. It was a happy time for all of them, as he shared a life with Julia at the Old House, until she became fatally ill. He never figured out why she became so withdrawn and secretive from him, her husband. It broke his heart when he was informed she wouldn't accept visitors, not even him.

Barnabas placed his head in his hands as he sat quietly on the bed. As his thoughts returned to the present, Barnabas saw Maeve in his mind. For some time, he had been watching and dreaming of her. He thought she looked familiar and found himself falling in love with a slayer. Preposterous. Now believing she knew what he was, Barnabas looked at the illuminated clock, noticed it was too early to flee and just waited. He would have to stay here until sunset. Then he would escape the inevitable battle he suspected was coming. He had hoped Maeve wouldn't want to kill him since there appeared to be a connection developing but he wasn't sure anymore.

He tried to relax when he thought of Maeve, ignore the fear that was building and only imagine the delicious time they spent together. He slowly absorbed the visions of her into his consciousness, unaware of how much time past. Then the scenes changed into something unexpected.

Two celestial beings came into focus in his inner vision which bewildered and fascinated him. Although he could not tell what was happening, or what the relationship between them were, Barnabas sat entranced. The two entities continued to communicate with one another, the white one appeared to be directing the smaller blue entity. After a while, his inner vision ended.

He desperately desired Julia's counsel, except she was dead. Shaking his head in despair, he remembered the night he was told she died, the doctors' said from lung cancer. Once again, his heart felt broken. He just could not live at Collinwood again. Barnabas told his family he needed time alone and had planned to travel around the world. They never learned the truth about where he went and he never saw them again. A short time after he left Collinwood, he slowly started to revert into a vampire. He never figured out why. That was a long time ago. It was not until sometime later that he cast eyes on the slayer in action.

Wait a minute, he thought. He had the power to summon Julia's ghost as he had summoned Josette's ghost a century ago. Enthusiastically, he stood up, concentrated all his powers on the image of Julia and demanded her to appear.

"Julia, I need you. Come to me, Julia . . . You must come to me. You have no choice . . . You will hear my voice and you will come." He repeated this several times, each time intensifying his will on the astral world. Out of the darkness radiated a pink light in which the apparition of Julia hovered before him.

Eagerly he exclaimed, "Julia! You must come to me . . . Oh Julia I need you. You must help me, Julia." Barnabas smiled and felt enormous joy to see the spirit of Julia.

"Why have you summoned me," said the spirit unaware of who called her.

"Julia, it's Barnabas, I need your assistance." Swaying before him, Julia extended her arm as though she was trying to touch him. Barnabas unconsciously reached out to take her hand. There was nothing to hold on to.

"Barnabas."

"Yes, Julia, it's Barnabas," with hope in his voice.

"Barnabas, why did you bring me here?" Julia looked straight at Barnabas then over to her right into the darkness. Barnabas looked in that direction too however he did not see anything, even with his bat vision.

"Julia, I need to talk to you. I have . . ." Barnabas started to tell Julia about the slayer but she interrupted him with a warning.

"Barnabas . . . beware," Julia said her right arm stretched out.

Taken aback, Barnabas asked, "Beware of what, Julia?"

"Barnabas, beware," Julia repeated as though she didn't hear him talking. "Beware . . . three . . ."

"Julia! Beware three what?" He didn't understand her cryptic message.

"Beware Barnabas . . . three . . .," Julia said as her image started to waver and disappear.

"NO" roared Barnabas causing everything around him to tremble. He was so furious he picked up his cane and slammed it on the nearby wood chair that splintered into many pieces. Within minutes, he heard a noise in the hallway outside his room. He turned on his heals and stalked towards the noise. He heard a muffled knock at the door.

Roughly he hissed, "Who is it?"

"I . . . uh . . . I'm sorry to bother ya, sir, but me manager asked me to . . . uh . . . see if ya are alright. Is there anythin' I can do for ya?" asked a frightened feminine voice.

"NO," Barnabas snapped a little more forcefully then he intended. "I'm sorry, I just had a nightmare and it startled me. I'm ok now. Thank you," he added more calmly.

She asked again not sure what to do next, "Are ya sure ya don't want me to get ya anythin', sir?" Barnabas was beginning to feel drained of energy and the lust for blood started to build up in his chest. He walked over to the door, placed his hand on the knob, ready to open it, thinking of grabbing the unexpected girl.

Pausing he said more reserved, "No, thank you. I'm fine," fighting the urge to open the door.

"Ok."

He heard footsteps heading the opposite direction and he let go of the knob. Drained and defeated, he walked back to his bed and sat down. As he thought of Maeve again, the energy they had together started to build up within him and it helped to fight the blood lust. Barnabas then looked at the clock and noticed it read 2:50 p.m. Having to wait many hours before leaving his room, it now felt like a prison as his coffin had in the past. His mind wondered again, thinking 'would it be possible for him to have a relationship with the slayer and would she want one with a vampire? What did Julia's warning mean? Three what?

Interrupting his reflection, he heard three rapid knocks on the door. Looking at the clock, he saw 3 p.m. Three knocks and 3 o'clock, Barnabas thought. Is this Julia's warning? He could not flee so he would have to stand his ground. Three more rapid knocks came and a voice called out to him, "Barnabas, open up. I know you are in there. If you do not open up, I will open it myself." He knew that voice and he knew he couldn't avoid her any longer.

His heart sunk as he walked over to the door prepared to open it. He needed an advantage so he kept the lights off and let the door swing open.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Barnabas left her room just minutes ago. She felt exhilarated from her encounter with him. An event she could not remember having in a long time. After looking out the window for a few minutes, Maeve strolled over to the bathroom and washed up. She walked up to her nightstand and set the clock for 2:30 p.m. because she planned to visit Barnabas at his hotel room later that day. Suddenly, she heard a noise outside the door sounding like a package falling hard.

Maeve walked over to the door and listened. She heard footsteps walking away so she cracked open the door and peeked out. No one was there except for the early morning newspaper sitting on the doormat. She picked it up and brought it inside, glancing at the headlines.

"Mystery Man Thrown Out With The Garbage," it read. As Maeve read over the article, she learned that the city's sanitation facility found an unidentified body of a man about 3 a.m. this morning and reported it to the police. "The body was covered in garbage and a bloody knife was frozen in his hand, said a city employee. So far, no theories on what killed the man, nor where he died, the police advised the reporter. The police would not give any more information until they completed their investigation. The coroner indicated an autopsy scheduled later in the afternoon." Maeve could not find any mention of neck wounds or blood loss.

She sat the paper on the chair and walked over to her dresser. As she looked in the mirror, she thought the dead man might be the one that attacked the girl last night. She would conduct her own investigation before the coroner conducted the autopsy. She walked over to her bed and lay down. As she closed her eyes, Maeve started to see the white light that represented the "Powers-to-be". After a few minutes, she fell asleep. Knowing she would learn more from them, Maeve followed the light into the unknown.

At first, all Maeve could see in the blackness was the white light and her only blue aura. She heard waves crashing upon rocks and whispers howling in the wind. The scene suddenly took shape and Maeve stood facing a huge white mansion with four to five huge pillars in front. As she strolled through the front doors, a beautiful blonde woman ran down the stairs and right through her. As she followed the woman into a parlor, they both came face-to-face with . . . Barnabas. Both were dressed in eighteen-century clothes and neither saw Maeve.

Barnabas called the woman Angelique who was holding a child's doll. Barnabas exclaimed, "Sarah's doll!"

"This is what I'm going to do to keep you here, Barnabas!" She started to stick pins into the doll.

Barnabas ordered, "Give me that doll!" as he stepped towards her.

Angelique replied, "Don't come any closer, Barnabas! This pin is aimed right at her heart, and I'll kill her if you come any closer!"

Barnabas begs, "No! Please! I won't leave Collinwood."

"I'll make certain you won't leave. As long as she's on the brink of death, you won't leave. She will not die unless you deceive me again, but she will come close."

Maeve noticed Barnabas suddenly take a gun out of a box and shoot Angelique with it. Then he ran up to her and grabbed the doll out of her hand. The blonde woman collapsed at the base of a pillar. However, she was not dead.

Angelique gasped, "What have you done! You didn't do your job well enough, Barnabas. I'm not dead yet, and while I can still breathe, I will have my revenge. I set a curse on you, Barnabas Collins. You wanted your Josette so much. Well you shall have her, though not in the way you would have chosen. You will never rest, Barnabas, and you will never be able to love anyone for whoever loves you will die. That is my curse, and you will live with it through all eternity!" then she died. Maeve heard the sound of breaking glass and then watched a bat fly into the room and attack Barnabas, biting him on the neck. Barnabas screamed. Maeve was horrified at the whole encounter.

Without any warning, she found herself in darkness once again with only the white light guiding her. Did that REALLY happen, she asked. The white light flickered in affirmation. The blackness faded and Maeve was standing inside a mausoleum looking at the middle section of the far wall, which was already open. As she walked closer to the opening, she saw a man, dressed in modern-day clothes, using a crowbar to pry open a coffin in several different places. His eyes gleamed with greed as he took all the tools off the top of the coffin and placed them on the floor. As he got the lid partly opened, his expressions changed to immense terror as a ringed hand grabbed him by the throat.

As Maeve watched in awe, she saw many terrifying experiences flash across the man's face, images of atrocities, brutal deeds repeatedly executed by Barnabas upon the man. She felt Barnabas' lust, anger, obsession, and evil intents ripping his humanity away. The scenes started to slow down and then stop.

Tired and alone, Maeve stood in the dark as an unexpected ghost came out of the darkness. It was a little girl, wearing an old fashion light blue dress, singing "London Bridges." Chuckling to herself, Maeve followed the little girl to the same mansion she was before. The little girl walked into the parlor and interrupted Barnabas from killing a woman by strangulation. Barnabas immediately dropped the woman and turned around to face the little girl. Everyone else wore modern clothes.

"Sarah, my little Sarah," Barnabas purred, "you have come back to me! You're back with me now, and you're going to stay with me, aren't you?" Barnabas hopefully asked. "We're going to be all right, and everything will be just fine, won't it?" He approached the little girl, who took a step back away from him. "What's wrong?" Barnabas asked.

Sarah informed him, "I am very, very angry with you, Barnabas, for hurting people."

"Only when it was necessary," Barnabas responded.

"That isn't true," snapped Sarah, "and we both know it."

"It's over and done with," Barnabas assured her, "and everything will be fine as long as you're with me."

"No," replied Sarah, "you're not through doing bad things. Do you remember the rhyme you taught me, Barnabas? 'That wicked is wicked is well understood, the wicked are punished, so you must be good.' You must be good," she told him, "or you will be punished."

Barnabas implored her to stay, but she firmly told him that she was going and would never come back, that would be his punishment! As she began to fade from his sight, she said, "I know there is good and there is evil because I learned it from you, but you've forgotten it, Barnabas, and you have to learn it all over again. I'll never come back until you do. Goodbye, Barnabas."

"Please don't leave me!" begged Barnabas, covering his face with his hands. "I forbid you to leave . . . I beg you to stay, Sarah!" He began to cry behind his hands.

Suddenly, Maeve found herself in the darkness again. She looked for some evidence of life but saw none. She felt a presence and saw a pink light floating in the middle of the room. The only light in the blackness came from the aura surrounding the spirit. The light became the shape of the woman Maeve recognized. It's the woman Barnabas tried to strangle earlier but something else seemed familiar about her.

The spirit appeared to be talking to someone in the darkness, which Maeve could not see or hear. Then the ghost turned her head, looked straight at Maeve and mouthed the word "three". That gave Maeve a chill. After a few moments, the ghost said something into the darkness again, reached out her right arm and then disappeared. Maeve heard a loud piercing roar and felt an incredible anger from the blackness. She started to spin out of control and suddenly sat up in bed. Feeling very sick, she ran to the bathroom and vomited.

As Maeve returned to her dresser, she looked into the mirror and asked herself what just happened? Hearing the alarm clock and noticing the time was 2:30 p.m., she ran to turn it off and started to get dressed. As she finished dressing, she finally understood. Barnabas must be in trouble. As she picked up her backpack, which contained a wood stake and cross, a small bottle of holy water, a sheathed bowie knife and a pencil, she left her room and hurried across the street. She had to see him no matter what happened, she told herself. She entered Barnabas' hotel and asked the desk clerk for the room of Mr. Barnabas Collins.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 **

"Ya want to see Mr. Collins now!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, why?" ask Maeve puzzled by the clerk's reaction.

"If I were ya, I wouldn't go up there right now."

"Why not," Maeve leaned on the counter and looked the scared clerk in the eyes.

"Well, he said he had a nightmare, but if ya ask me, somethin' else was happenin' up there and he scared me to death." The clerk admitted to just being up at Barnabas' door and she felt such danger she cried all the way back down stairs.

"Thanks for telling me, but I will be ok. He is expecting me but I forgot his room number. Could you give it to me, please?" Maeve asked politely so not to frighten the girl any more.

After receiving instructions on how to get to Barnabas' room, Maeve used the stairs instead of the elevator. As she walked down the long hallway, she imagined what happened to the unexpected clerk when she approached Barnabas' room. Now she knew what that vision meant. She was in that room when Barnabas had his rage and she too felt the outburst. As Maeve stood in front of Barnabas' door, she checked her watch. It was exactly 3 p.m. Taking a deep breathe, she rapidly knocked 3 times on his door. There was no answer. He had to be there during the day so she called out to him. "Barnabas, open up. I know you are in there. If you don't open up, I will open it myself," she said knocking three more times. Hearing some movement on the other side of the door, Maeve took out her stake and placed it in her pants behind her back. She stood still so not to appear threatening. In his present state, she was not sure how he would respond to her. She watched the door knob turn and the door swung open. Looking into pitch-blackness, she knew he was waiting.

Barnabas stood in the darkness, looking through the open door at a silhouette outlined with a blue aura. He recognized the voice immediately. Still standing in the doorway, Maeve said hurriedly, "Barnabas, I must talk to you right away. Have you read the morning paper?" He did not answer, so she continued, "May I come in?"

Stunned by the unexpected behavior, Barnabas replied, "Yes, of course. Excuse my manners. I just woke up. The light switch is next to the door." Maeve felt for the light switch and turned it on. She walked into the room and closed the door. She had to demonstrate her trust to him, in order to get him to follow her. Barnabas backed up staring at her. He was dressed and she doubted he got any rest. She thought of her dream and stared back at him.

"Barnabas, have you read the morning paper today?" Maeve repeated her inquiry.

"No, I'm sorry, I didn't. What is so important that has gotten you this concerned," he wondered. Barnabas noticed she was wearing her usual black overcoat and had a backpack on. He had seen her in this outfit so many times before when hunting and killing vampire.

"The police found the body of a man, holding a knife, at the sanitation facility. I think it may be the same man that attacked that girl last night. The police moved the body to the hospital morgue and I'm going to take a look for myself. I need you to identify the man for me."

"At the sanitation facility," he repeated more for him than her. Barnabas looked at the clock, which read 3:05 p.m. and looked back at Maeve. She watched him and smiled when they had eye contact again. She must know what he was, he thought. His state of mind was in a stupor. "This is very interesting, Maeve, but I am not feeling very well at the moment."

"You can identify the man," she said with urgency. "You said you saw him."

"Why not go to the girl and ask her to assist you?"

Shaking her head briskly, "It's too dangerous to involve her. I could use YOUR assistance. Besides, I need someone . . . agile if something occurred unexpectedly." She knew she was revealing too much but she had to take a chance. She knew the truth about him, therefore, his presence would help her in more ways than one.

"What do you think would happen at a hospital morgue?" Barnabas asked inquisitively.

"I fear this man may be more than dead and I must make sure he stays dead." She had decided on her way over that if he was stubborn about going, she would be as honest as the occasion called for.

"Ha", he laughed unconvincingly, "More than dead? That's impossible," he sneered. His eyes squinted fiercely at her. However he kept his composure. "It sounds like you need a priest, not me. You go ahead. Besides, it was dark and I didn't get a good look at him," he lied, "therefore I don't think I can help you."

Clever, she thought. "Alright, I will go but it would be easier for me if you would identify the man." As she was about to turn around and leave, she stopped and revealed, "There's a tunnel system that city workers use for underground work. It leads to the basement of the hospital. The morgue is in Room 3 on the basement level. In case you change your mind, it is a fast, quiet and isolated way to get there."

"How do you know this?" he asked suspiciously thinking of the tunnels. There are those threes again, he thought.

"I have been there before," she replied not revealing whether she meant the morgue or tunnels. "Time is the utmost. I must go now. If you find it in your heart to help, my life could depend on you being there." She was appealing to his humanity and hoped he heard.

Barnabas' eyes widened and then he frowned. She did know but why go through all this trouble just to get him in a tunnel to kill him. It didn't make any sense. He walked towards her and looked into her eyes. Standing still, she allowed him to look deep into her eyes so he would know she was sincere. Maeve grabbed Barnabas and on tiptoes kissed him. "I hope I see you later, Barnabas." Then she swiftly left.

Barnabas stood in his room confounded. She actually gave him a way to travel during the day, he thought. He could flee and be far away before she knew he left. She has been dealing with vampires for longer than he knew, he thought shaking his head. Yet she asked for his help. It didn't make sense. What was she up to? She could have moved on him many times before, he pondered desperately. For one instant, he thought she might even love him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 **

Maeve left Barnabas' room and thought about her strategy in case she had to confront two vampires. The man in the morgue would rise right after sundown and she had to see that he was destroyed. Maeve decided it would be easier to use the tunnels. She used tunnels in other cities many times before and always made it a point to learn about them everywhere she went. Vampires used the tunnels to get around so it surprised her Barnabas hadn't discover them before.

As she approached the basement of the hospital, Maeve dug into her backpack, took out her bowie knife, and attached it to her belt. It was very effective in cutting heads off bodies. Then she relocated the pencil and bottle of holy water into her pants pocket. Swinging the pack onto her back, she opened a door that lead into the basement. After a few steps, Maeve heard a male's voice.

"Excuse me, can I help you young lady?"

Maeve spun around and came face-to-face with the maintenance man who just closed another door.

"Ah, yes, thank you. I think I'm lost." She started to cry. "My brother was killed and is somewhere in the morgue. I lost my way and I am so upset. Can you help me?"

Feeling sorry for her, the man walked her to the morgue door. "Oh thank you so much. I think I would like to see him alone. Thank you again." She shook his hand appreciatively and the man smiled as he walked away.

She cautiously opened the door and looked around the empty cold, sterile room. As she walked through the room, she looked at the few bodies that lay on the aluminum tables. Each one had a name tag except one. Lifting the sheet off the body, she saw a female cadaver and sighed. It had to be here, she thought, but where?

She saw a door to another room labeled "Police Evidence." Going through those doors, she found another table with a body covered with a white cloth. Lifting the sheet, she saw a young naked man's body almost as white as the sheet. She turned his head to the left side and saw two puncture wounds with bruises around it. Holding her bowie knife, she looked at the wall clock and it read 6:29 p.m. Three more minutes before the sunsets, she thought. Maeve was still facing the cadaver, when she heard the door open from the other room. She stood very still, almost holding her breath, when the door to the Police Evidence room opened. She swung around holding the knife over her head and saw Barnabas standing in the doorway.

"NO!" Barnabas roared looking behind her.

Instinctively, she spun around to face the man who had been lying a moment ago, dead, now he stood in front of her. She swung her knife a second too late because the confused vamp slapped her clear across the room against some cabinets. Barnabas started to advance on the vampire but Maeve screamed for him to wait.

"Stop! Barnabas, let me do this."

She stood up and advanced on the newly born vampire. He was still perplexed over his situation, which gave Maeve time to attack him with her stake. His instincts kicked in and started to fight with her for several minutes. The bowie knife was knocked out of her hand when the vampire hit her. However, this did not slow Maeve down. The vampire tried several time to overpower her by biting but she was always one step ahead of him. He stabbed her in the arm with something sharp and blood squirted out. Barnabas stood off to the side near the door watching patiently for the moment she would need his help. Several times, he thought she would need him but she quickly recovered and continued her attacks. When she was stabbed, feelings of excitement from the smell of blood increased his blood lust. However, he controlled the snarls and growls he heard himself making.

Taking advantage of the vampire's confusion over the smell of blood, Maeve attacked swiftly and suddenly. If Barnabas had not been watching intently, he would have missed the exact moment it happened. Maeve jabbed the stake with such force into the vampire's heart that it went clear through his body. He collapsed onto the floor with a hard thunk. Quickly, Maeve removed the stake and inserted the pencil into the heart of the dead vampire. Then she poured some holy water into the hole which made the flesh sizzle over the pencil.

"Barnabas, quickly help me lift the body onto the table before anyone comes in."

Instantaneously, Barnabas effortlessly lifted the body on the table. The smell of blood drove him insanely anxious to attack anything alive. Dazed, he looked around and saw her bloody knife on the floor. The vampire had used her own knife! The smell of the blood caused him to look at her with hunger. He saw her bloody arm and walked towards her.

"Don't worry, Barnabas, he didn't hurt me," interpreting his intent correctly and using a soothing voice. "It is only a cut but I heal quickly." She looked into his eyes as she was quickly bandaging her arm to stop the bleeding. However, Barnabas was feeling the blood-lust and it was getting out of control. He continued to walk towards her, his fangs protruding. 

"Wait Barnabas!" she said loudly, picking up her stake and stepping back. "I can help you with your current problem."

"Yes, you could if you put that away," he spit as he stopped his advance. He looked at the stake and replied, "So you want to help me with my problem, do you? Like you helped him?" he hissed, nodding to the body on the table. She had to be tired from that fight, he thought. He might have a chance to overpower her. "No, my dear, you do not want to help me. You want to destroy me," he remarked crazed with hunger.

"Destroy you?" Maeve was amazed at how quickly Barnabas was able to switch back and forth between his humanity and his vampire consciousness. She noticed his glare on the stake and the tension in his body. She would have to talk swiftly and show some force, which at this time might be the only thing that could plunge through his blood-lust.

"You silly man! Did you think I wanted you down here just to kill you? You have not been paying attention. Why would I make love to you, just to destroy you?" She was unsuccessful in keeping her voice down. The sounds vibrated around the empty room like an echo chamber. She had forgotten what it was like to get angry at an obstinate man.

"Chicanery, my dear, I have met women, powerful women, who just want to suck me in and then stab me in the heart." He stared at the stake and then gazed into Maeve eyes. He tried to get into her mind and hypnotize her. He found her mind powerful enough to block his thoughts. His body started to relax when their minds met. She was calming his lust and anger at the same time. "Is this one of your tricks, to calm me down and then stab me in the heart?"

"A trick? No my dear Barnabas, but I do want to stop you from hurting yourself and others. At the moment, this," shaking the stake, "is the only protection I have to stop your advancement."

"Ha, you are wrong my dear. That is not the only tool you have to stop me." He knew at this point he was powerless to control her so he had to find another way to flee.

"I DO know and understand what you are going through, believe me." Maeve said patiently.

"What do you know about it?" he snapped, thinking he had never let anyone know about him and live, except a few of his victims.

"I know what you are feeling right now and I know what you want to do. Without hurting or killing anyone, I know exactly where to get what you need." Maeve knew she was treading on thin ice but she had to get Barnabas to ignore the lust and use his head.

"Are you volunteering yourself, my dear?" Barnabas said with cold calculating eyes.

"Look where you are, Barnabas," she patiently said ignoring his threat. "It is right here, and no one has to get hurt or die." She held her stake tightly, "including you." He looked around and saw dead bodies, smelled the blood and other fluids that penetrated the room.

"What do you want me to do, take the blood from these dead bodies?" he said disgustedly. "You are wasting my time."

"Barnabas! Dear, we are in a hospital," she said aspirated, finally loosing patience with him. At that moment, the door opened and the coroner walked into the room. Barnabas spun around and stood across from a man covered in blood. He growled and started to advance on the man who stood very still, almost in shock, hypnotized by Barnabas' gaze.

"Barnabas!" screamed Maeve. Barnabas turned to face her and their eyes met again. He faced her with hatred in his eyes for being cornered. He snarled at her, bearing his fangs for a moment but she reacted unexpectedly.

"Barnabas, dear. It's ok. This ISN'T my brother." She pointed to the dead body on the table. "I am so happy darling. We can leave NOW," she said quickly grabbing Barnabas' arm and leading him out of the room. They walked past the coroner, who stood frozen against the door. After a moment, the coroner found his voice as he stared at them heading for the exit.

"Excuse me," the coroner cleared his throat and nervously said.

"Yes sir?" Maeve said, still lightly holding Barnabas' arm but turning to look at the coroner. Barnabas took this opportunity to bolt out of the door and down the hallway towards the tunnels.

"Is he ok?" asked the concerned man, not remembering what just happened to him.

"Oh yes, he was quite upset to hear that my brother might be dead, but that man wasn't him." Maeve lied, and quickly excused herself by saying, "I must go to him now and help him home. I am so sorry if we disturbed anything."

As quickly as she could, Maeve left the morgue and hurried towards the tunnels. She suspected Barnabas was in no condition to be in public and would be looking for the first person he could find to alleviate his enormous appetite.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 **

After Barnabas left the morgue without Maeve, he intended to go through the tunnels again. He thought against it since he suspected Maeve would follow him there. He hated to be trapped like an animal so instead, he headed upstairs towards the main lobby of the hospital. Since the sun had set, maybe he could flee without anyone noticing. No one took the stairs any more since elevators were invented. Crude invention and the worst place to be trapped, he thought.

Barnabas used his psychic radar to scope ahead to see if the coast was clear. He did not sense anyone up the first flights of stairs so he slowly walked each step while thinking about his encounter with Maeve. What did Maeve mean when she said, "we are in a hospital?" Of course, he knew he was in a hospital and . . . Sniffing, he could smell the blood everywhere! His heighten senses were so strong, he could smell it pouring out of the walls. Trying to ignore his blood-lust, he continued to remember what Maeve said. She didn't seem to want to harm him. In fact, he recalled her saying, "I can help you with your current problem." Something still puzzled Barnabas. What did she mean when she said, "I know what you are feeling right now and I know what you want to do." He wondered how she KNEW what he was feeling. Unless, and his thoughts abruptly ended when he arrived at his intended floor.

He opened the door and found he wasn't at the lobby but on the third floor. Barnabas looked up and down the empty wing. Not seeing anyone, he walked up to the directory and read it. Ah, he thought, "Blood Repository", Room 333. Staring at the threes, he remembered Julia's warning. So far he had met Maeve at 3 p.m., gone to the morgue in room 3 where he witnessed a ferocious battle, and now he knew where the blood was stored, in room 333. He pondered the threes for any connections and found nothing that made any sense. While he considered these clues, he kept his eyes diverted to the floor and walked in the direction of Room 333. His main concern now was blood. Barnabas considered being here a bad idea since he was out in the open. However, he had to have blood NOW. Maeve flashed into his vision so he glanced around to see if she was around.

He walked half way down the hall and then turned a corner. After passing a few rooms, he heard his name called by a male's voice. No one knew he was in town except Maeve. He kept walking as though he didn't hear anything and slipped into an empty room. Hearing the steps of someone running after him, he positioned himself behind the open door. The steps slowed down to a walk and then stopped right in front of the room. Barnabas felt he was in a standoff with the unknown pursuer, again uncomfortable without the advantage. Once the individual got closer, he sensed a familiarity in this person's aura. Hearing the man speak again, Barnabas immediately recognized whose voice it belonged to.

"Barnabas, are ya there?"

"Willie!" Barnabas moved out from behind the door and Willie Loomis stepped into the empty room. Both men stood like statues waiting for the sun to set. Slowly both men smiled. Willie started to move closer to Barnabas, in hopes of giving his friend a warm friendly hug.

"No, Willie," Barnabas insisted with his arm raised out to Willie's chest. "It would not be wise for you to come any closer."

"Why Barnabas, we're ol' friends, ain't we? Ya ain't forgot about ya're ol' friend Willie?" Willie asked slighted hurt.

"Of course not Willie," Barnabas replied with affection in his voice. "It's just . . . that things are not the same as they were when we were last together."

"Yeah, I heard about Julia, Barnabas, and I'm real sorry about that. I read about her death in the newspaper obituaries when it happened but when I wrote to ya, ya already left Collinwood. And no one knew where ya gone off to, neither! I was really surprised too, 'cause ya was real close to ya family."

"Thank you for your concern, Willie, but I didn't mean that."

"What then, Barnabas, what's changed?" Willie asked looking intently into Barnabas' face. Barnabas diverted his eyes from Willie because he felt the blood-lust surge again and he did not want to attack Willie, starting all over again. However, Barnabas did not have to say anything to Willie because he always knew what was going through Barnabas' head before any explanations were given. "NO! Not again Barnabas. Tell me it ain't so!"

"I am afraid so, Willie, and this time I don't know if I will survive."

"What are ya talkin' about Barnabas? Ya're not makin' any sense," Willie asked, shocked at hearing Barnabas talk like he was already defeated. "Ya know ya can trust me."

"I know that Willie. This time is different. I have a vampire slayer on my trail, I need blood and I have to get away," he confessed for the first time in his life to the man he once held in contempt.

"Oh, Barnabas, this is bad, I can tell. Listen, I can help ya. I can hide ya and get ya some blood at the same time." Willie said excitedly.

"What do you mean?" exclaimed Barnabas, excitedly staring into Willie's eyes. Willie felt a surge of energy penetrating into his awareness, numbing some of his senses.

"Barnabas, what are ya doin' to me?"

"Oh, sorry Willie, please go ahead and explain what you meant when you said you can hide me and get me some blood." Barnabas said letting go of his psychic stare that bonded the two for a moment.

"Barnabas, I work in this hospital, down the hall, in Room 333. Do ya know what that means, Barnabas? Do ya?"

"Yes I do, Willie, and it would be dangerous for you to help me. This slayer is smart and will find me. I don't know what would happen to you if there was a fight between us. I have seen the slayer in action and there might not be any hope for me under those circumstances."

"Then we better hurry and get ya some blood so ya can get out of here, fast. If ya want, I could hide ya at my house."

"NO! I can't go to your house like I am. You know how dangerous that would be for you and your lovely wife." Barnabas remembered when he last saw Willie, on his wedding day. It would be too easy for him to change Willie and his wife forever.

"Ya, ya're right, I can't tell Alondra about ya, not like ya are now." Willie said sadly.

"If you are going to help me, Willie, we better do it. I have a feeling the slayer is very close by," Barnabas said as he extended his psychic radar out into the hallway and searched for any feelings of Maeve. So far the coast was clear but he was not sure that would last long. This was new for Barnabas. Accepting Willie's help made him feel indebted to Willie and he would remember this.

"Ok, follow me." Willie stepped out into the hallway again and looked around. "Come on, Barnabas, no one is around. I'll take ya to room 333.

Barnabas came out of the room and followed Willie down the hall towards the Blood Repository. The smell of blood got stronger the closer they approached the room.

"Willie," Barnabas whispered as he walked beside Willie, "We are being watched. Trust me and don't be frightened no matter what happens."

"What's up, Barnabas?"

"Shh, the slayer is following us."

Willie turned his head and saw a young, beautiful woman, in an open black overcoat with a stake sticking in her belt. Willie felt himself get very agitated and Barnabas could sense his nervousness.

"Barnabas, what are we goin' ado? The room is just several doors away."

Before Willie knew what was going on, Barnabas grabbed him by the throat, twisted him around in front of Barnabas and stood facing the slayer as she rapidly approached their position.

"Barnabas, what are ya doin' to me?" Willie whispered feeling his nerves shake and his face quiver. Although Barnabas did not use a strong choke hold, it was hard for Willie to stay calm under the circumstances.

Both men watched as the slayer approached them at a fast pace, with the stake in plain view.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 **

Maeve had arrived on the third flood about 5 minutes after Barnabas. When she realized Barnabas had not taken the tunnels, she sensed his presence above the basement. At that point, she concluded Barnabas had followed the smell of blood he desperately needed. So she ran up the stairs to the third floor and followed the signs to Room 333. Using her own psychic radar to hone in on her intended target, she found him ducking into a room down a hallway. She saw another man enter the room moments later so she waited. Sensing no impending danger from the man, she decided to see what would happen. It was wiser to link with the man than Barnabas, because her bond with him had strengthened and he would certainly be alerted to her arrival. Eventually, she thought, she would have to explain this to Barnabas if he would come to his senses.

As she waited, Maeve wondered who this man could be since she did not sense any fear coming from him. From what she could tell, he was familiar with Barnabas. The man's emotions were friendly and calm. This puzzled her. She did not think Barnabas knew anyone in town. After a few minutes, she felt the man move and suspected he was on the go. She looked around the corner and saw the two men walking in the direction of Room 333.

As she followed the men, she felt Barnabas' psychic radar hit her own. She knew he was aware of her and she had to act immediately. As her pace increased, she noticed the other man turn around and look at her. All of a sudden dropping his cane, Barnabas grabbed the man by the throat, turned around to face her and gave her a threatening look. Still psychically connected to the man, she felt his nervousness was because of her and not Barnabas. So telepathically, she shared with him some of her strength to sustain and calm him. At that point, she knew he was in no danger. She changed her plan as she approached the men.

"Do not come any closer," Barnabas snarled between closed teeth, "or I will kill him." He hoped his bluff would stop her.

"Barnabas?" whispered Willie, puzzled and nervous from this exchange. He watched the woman closely and she did not seem threatening to him.

"Shhh, Willie." Barnabas whispered completely confused and thrown off balance.

"Barnabas, darling, you should not have run off like that." Maeve said as she came up to him. As she got right up to them, she observed the deserted hallway.

"Willie?" Maeve repeated the name, connected with his eyes and smiled. She recognized him immediately as the man in her dream. She extended her hand to shake his however Willie did not move. So she grabbed Willie's hand, she pulled him out of Barnabas' grip faster than either of them realized. It was a good thing Barnabas did not have a strong hold of Willie's neck.

"So you are Willie." Maeve said, shaking his hand, standing between Willie and Barnabas. She smiled and winked at Willie.

"Do I know ya?" Willie asked being cordial and baffled. He glanced at Barnabas and shrugged. Barnabas said nothing, picked up his cane off the floor and stood in shock.

"No, not formally," she said looked into Barnabas' face for any mirthfulness. "My name is Maeve and I am a friend of Barnabas'. I am very happy to finally meet you, Willie." They politely shook hands but Maeve could sense some trepidation coming from Barnabas' loyal friend. Willie was confused by her greeting.

"Barnabas, I don't understand. You said she . . . " Willie looked from Barnabas to Maeve.

"He told you that I was I am a slayer and in pursuit to kill him. Am I right?" She knew this because of her link with Willie and could tell from their expressions that she was not far from the truth. "Well, Willie," she said with a lower voice, "It is partly true. I am a slayer and I was tracking Barnabas but not to kill him."

"Really! That's good news," Willie said enthusiastically. Still puzzled, he said, "Then I don't understand why . . ." Before Willie could finish his statement, Maeve looked around and gave Willie a warning look.

"Willie, do you work here?" Maeve asked knowing already and wanting him to direct them immediately towards Room 333. Barnabas, fiddling with his cane, also looked in that direction. The thought of blood being this close began to consume his awareness again.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I was just tellin' Barnabas that I work at the Blood Repository." Willie was surprised in how much this woman knew about him and Barnabas. It was obvious to him that she liked his friend. So why was he afraid of her? Willie could remember many of Barnabas' love interests and they were always in danger of his wrath. This time was different. Barnabas seemed fidgety but enamored with her at the same time.

"Did you hear that, Barnabas?" Maeve interrupted his thoughts. "Your friend works at the Blood Repository." Maeve placed extreme emphasis on the word "Blood" and knew Willie understood. He was smarter than Barnabas gave him credit, Maeve thought.

"Yes," responded Barnabas, dreamily looking in that direction. His lust for blood started to increase and the urge to rush in that direction started to push him. He began to walk in that direction, not aware of anyone else around.

"It's this way." Willie said falling in line with Barnabas' stride. Maeve followed worried about Barnabas' condition. When they reached Room 333, Willie suggested, "Wait here a minute and I'll see if anyone is in there." Willie entered the room, leaving the two alone. Barnabas morosely looked at Maeve and she smiled. She held his hand and they both felt a warm, sensual passion moving gently up their arms. Surprised and relieved, Barnabas felt the blood-lust subside to some extent. The door to Room 333 opened and Willie invited them in. Not holding hands, they walked in together.

"We'll have to do this fast, Barnabas," Willie whispered, "I don't know when anyone will be back." Willie turned to go into the back room, but before he did, Barnabas felt the urge hit him with great force.

Barnabas gasped and lunged toward Maeve, wanting so desperately to sink his fangs in her neck. As he grabbed her shoulders, Maeve said sharply to Willie, "NOW, Willie, hurry. I am not sure how long I can keep him under control." Not interested in any explanations, Willie fled into the back room.

For several minutes, Barnabas held on to Maeve's shoulders as she held him at arms length. If anyone walked in, they would see two people holding each other curiously. However, Barnabas felt something entirely different. It felt like the intake of blood and the warm sensation permeated his blood stream. This relieved his desires. Unwilling to release Maeve's arms, he forced their arms to bend. Maeve looked into his eyes, and knowing what he was thinking, she kissed him. Just then, the front door opened.

"Excuse me!" The entering nurse exclaimed.

"Oh, we are sorry. We are waiting for Mr. Loomis." Maeve said quickly releasing Barnabas, who walked away from both of them.

"Oh? This is not normal procedures," she said shaking her head, "to have visitors here. I will go find Willie immediately." Noticing Barnabas' discomfort, she asked, "Is he ok?"

"Yes, of course, we are just a little upset from a recent lose." Maeve replied to the nurse as she was exiting to the next room. Barnabas was relieved when Willie reentered the main room.

"I'm sorry I took so long but I couldn't find a container large enough." Willie whispered, holding a plain brown paper bag large enough to hold a quart of blood. "Here, take this, hurry." Maeve took the bag just before the nurse came back into the room where they all stood.

"Well, thank you Willie, Barnabas will certainly appreciate this. We better get going, honey." Maeve said to Barnabas as they both walked to the door.

"See ya later, Barnabas." Willie remarked. He knew his wife would ask him about his day. How was he going to tell her and not lie, he pondered nervously. The nurse watched them exit then was heard telling Willie there would be no visitors allowed again.

Barnabas started for the stairwell and entered. After they walked down half way, Maeve handed the bag to Barnabas and walked down a few more stairs to keep guard.

"Take it now," she said. Without arguing, Barnabas proceeded to drink. It did not take long to finish the quart bag. His body soaked it up like a sponge. Never receiving blood like this before, he wondered if this was going to be the norm. Silently, they exited the hospital and walked down the street. For the first time that night, Barnabas could feel and smell the clean air.

He took a deep breath, looked at Maeve and asked, "What now?" She smiled.

As Willie got ready to leave work, he wondered if he would see Barnabas again. Now however, he had to go face his wife. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Willie liked to walk home from the hospital each night. It was not because he needed the exercise. He got plenty of that from working at the hospital. Some would say he was an errand boy for management; however he saw his job as something much more important. There was a great deal of freedom in his job and he liked physical work. That was one positive commodity he acquired from Barnabas. He discovered he was skillful in doing physical labor. At the hospital he performed such tasks as fixing things, delivering important packages to the different medical departments and driving supplies to contractors. He liked it AND he got paid for it! Being behind a desk was unappealing and he avoided those types of jobs. With his income and the sales on Alondra's novels, they were doing just fine. Turning the key in the lock, Willie swung the front door open, walked into his house and greeted his wife.

"Alondra, I'm home. Where are ya, precious?" He hung up his coat and walked into the living room. Sitting in her favorite chair reading, Alondra looked up and saw her adorable husband. She ran into his arms and started kissing him passionately.

"Oh my sweet, I missed you so," she continued hugging and kissing him.

"OH, sweet adorable Alondra, let me breathe," he laughed but did not resist too much.

"You are so playful," she said, tickling him in a sensitive spot. "How was your day?" She said happily but saw her husband's demeanor change instantly.

"Oh, the usual," he said as he nervously walked over to the stereo and turned it on. Changing the channel to a classical station, he sat down in hopes that the music would relax him. Alondra walked over, sat down next to him, and looked earnestly into his eyes. Willie was chewing on his lower lip and she knew what that meant.

"Willie, what is wrong?"

"What?" he asked lost in thought. "Nothing dear, why?" he answered, looking straight ahead, shaking nervously. He knew immediately that that was the wrong reply.

"William Hollingshead Loomis! Something is bothering you and we will stay up all night until you tell me what it is." Alondra bellowed. Warily, Willie looked into his wife eyes and started to tell her about his uneventful evening.

"Honey, please don't get upset. Nothin's botherin' me and my evenin' was the same as any night. I collected the cases and . . .," he continued to outline the evening's duties that were the same as any night. He looked into her eyes and knew this was not working. "and . . . I saw Barnabas Collins and a friend of his."

"Barnabas Collins?" she asked as she remembered her secret research done on the Collins family. So he was nervous about seeing Barnabas again, she thought. "Why did you not want to tell me you saw him?"

"What do ya mean? I just did. I'm pretty tired and almost forgot."

"What was he doing in the hospital? Was he sick or hurt?" Alondra asked, ignoring his last comment. She had not been able to learn much about Willie's relationship with Barnabas. So she did her own investigation years ago before they got married. Using the excuse she was doing research for a novel, she obtained permission to do research on the family's history but little was learned about Barnabas' and Willie's relationship. All she knew was her beloved lived in the Old House and worked for Barnabas for over four years before she met him herself. Willie made many improvements on the Old House, however, she strongly suspected there was more to it than anyone else knew.

"He . . . he wasn't feelin' very well so he came in for some medicine. I guess he's ok 'cause he left a little while later. We didn't talk too long 'cause he had his friend with him. Maybe they were on a date." He did not REALLY lie, just left out most of the details.

"Well I hope he is feeling better." Alondra thought of a good idea and sprung it on him. "Hey, we should invite him and his friend over for dinner sometime. Wouldn't that be great, Willie? I know he is your friend and it would be nice to socialize more."

"Oh?" That made Willie even more nervous and his lip started to quiver faster. He stood up and started towards the bathroom. "I guess it would be ok. But I don't know where he's stayin' or if he'd be interested in socializin'." Changing the subject, he said, "I'm goin' to take a shower."

After Willie left, she went to the phone directory and looked up all the hotels in town. After calling the entire hotel list, she finally found where Barnabas was staying. She asked for Barnabas Collins' room and someone answered.

"Hello, is this Barnabas Collin's room?" . . . "This is Alondra Loomis, Willie's wife." . . . "Thank you, it is good to be talking to you too." . . . "Yes, Willie told me he saw you today at the hospital. I hope it was nothing serious?" . . . "That's good. Look, I am calling to invite you both to our house this Friday for dinner. Can you make it?" . . . "Of course!" . . . "Oh that is wonderful. We look forward to seeing you then." She finished the conversation with her address and phone number in case of emergencies, said her good-byes and hung up. There, she thought, now I will learn the truth.

Willie was standing under the showerhead letting the water trickle over his naked body. He was thinking about the evening at the hospital. He felt sorry for Barnabas, knowing what he must be going through. Having a slayer around had to be worrying Barnabas sick, thought Willie. His memories of the past flooded into his consciousness: the horror, torment and atrocities, which occupied his life in the 60's. How would he be able to tell his wife what he lived through? He didn't even like to think about it. However, seeing Barnabas tonight and telling Alondra he was in town, made those memories return. "I'm so ashamed for not tellin' her everythin' in the beginnin'," he wept softly to himself and he was scared. As Willie stuck his head under the showerhead, the bathroom door opened. Then the shower stall door opened and a second body entered behind him.

Willie's mind was in turmoil when the bathroom and shower stall doors opened. He heard the sounds as though they were part of his memories. However, he jumped slightly at the soft touch of his wife's arms circling his body. How much he loved her, he thought.

"Oh darling," whispered Alondra, kissing his back from his shoulders down to his buttock. Her hands slid down his front as she knelt and when she reached his backside, she started to massage his muscular manhood. She loved to touch him, knowing his reaction. He always responded to her touch. She continued to kiss him. When Alondra was knelling, Willie turned around. She was very happy to see his reaction to her touch and continued to massage and kiss him. After a few minutes, she stood up and they kissed passionately as the water sprayed between their bodies.

For the moment, Willie had forgotten what he was thinking about when Alondra started touching his body. As he turned around and she stood up, he kissed her. First, her lips then neck and continued to travel downward as she experienced the eroticism of his touch. He felt an unusual surge of energy and strength within his muscles when he stooped down, wrapped his hands around her buttock, lift her up and gently joined with her. With the rhythm of the shower and the excitement of the moment, they stayed in this position for many long, wonderful minutes. They were both amazed at his agility.

"Alondra," he moaned.

"Yes. Go for it." She knew he was trying to please her. This had to be difficult since he had not done it in years. She had no problem with him climaxing now since he seemed to have more life in him the more he moved. She wondered about his sudden surge of strength.

They both exited the shower and dried off quickly. Naked, dry and still kissing, they went to the bedroom and continued their passionate lovemaking until they both fell asleep. During the night, Willie's body felt relaxed but his mind played games with his dreams.

During the night, Alondra woke up and witnessed Willie stirring in bed. She did not have the heart to wake him so she left him alone. She heard him speak incoherent sentences which she found quit fascinating and took mental notes.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 **

Maeve suggested they go back to Barnabas' room. She wanted him calm and secure after the stressful evening. From this point on, it was critical that he know the truth about her since she knew more about him. This would begin their special journey together. After arriving in Barnabas' room, he went into the bathroom for a few minutes. Maeve looked around and noticed similarities to her own room. The phone rang and she grabbed it on the first ring.

"Hello?" . . . "Yes it is." . . . "Oh, it is nice to hear from you." . . . "I met your husband tonight at the hospital with Barnabas." . . . "Oh yes, everything is fine. He wasn't feeling very well but he's ok now, thanks to your husband." . . . "That sounds wonderful, how about 7 p.m.?" . . . "May we bring the drinks?" . . . "Great. I look forward to meeting you and having a nice chat." Maeve grabbed a sheet of paper, wrote down the address and phone, and then slipped it into her backpack. Right after she hung up the phone, Barnabas came back into the room.

"Who was that on the phone?" he curiously asked.

"It was Alondra Loomis inviting us to their house for dinner on Friday night, at 7 p.m. I accepted her invitation." She sat on the bed, smiling up at Barnabas.

"WHAT?" Furious, he walked to the bed and scowled down at her.

"Oh sit down, Barnabas." She said, grabbing his hand and pulling him down next to her. "What's the matter now?" She knew she had a great deal of work to do and this would be only the beginning.

"We can't . . . I can't." Barnabas looked at the phone and pointed, "You call her back and tell her we aren't coming. I refuse," he pouted.

"Why?" She asked calmly.

"WHY? How can you ask me that question?" He roared but she smiled at his reaction.

"Barnabas, there's no reason why you can't have a social life. Willie is your friend and Alondra is being very gracious to ask us over." She's acted like an understanding girlfriend while the look on his face told her the 'game' was the right course of action.

"I have no friends," he looked down at the floor and twisted his ring. "I would think it would be obvious to you by now, Maeve." Barnabas was stunned that she didn't understand the implications of this get-together.

"So tell her the truth." Maeve said half seriously. Surprisingly, she was enjoying his discomfort. She knew this was not going to be easy. She smiled at him as he frowned back at her.

"No one shall know the truth about me! I have worked very hard to keep my secret and not even you will change that," he said gritting his teeth. He was beside himself with the thought of anyone else knowing his secret. He still had not accepted his fate.

"Well, maybe she knows already. Do you think Willie keeps secrets from his wife?" Maeve asked. "If she does know, she has not told anyone. Maybe you should start trusting people more." She stared at him as he stared back, speechless. Pondering what she just said about Willie, Barnabas wondered if his previous servant could be trusted. Since he no longer had any control over Willie, was it possible that his friend would share with his wife his guarded secret. No, he thought, Willie would never betray him. Barnabas thought of the punishments he gave Willie in the past for betraying him. Maeve spoke up interrupting his thoughts.

"Barnabas, you and I are going to play a 'game'. We have until Friday, and in the process we will learn so much about each other." Joyfully, she got up, took off her coat and placed it on the chair. Then she jumped playfully back on the bed which made it bounce. Watching her, Barnabas wondered what she meant by "a game."

"What is this game called?"

"Truth or Consequences."

"Ha, sounds like a television show," he said, sarcastically.

"It's better. We will hold hands, ask each other questions and we can't LIE." She sounded like an excited little school girl who just received a present, but Barnabas had his suspicions.

"We can't lie and we can ask _any_ questions?" he asked thinking there had to be a catch.

"Nope, can't lie," she shook her head, "and you can ask any question in which I will answer truthfully. Then I will ask you a question and you will answer truthfully. We will get to learn so much about each other and we will bond in the process." He could see little stars in her brown eyes twinkling in the moon light. He looked out the window and saw it was a full moon. What she didn't tell him was once the 'game' started, neither of them were in control. He would meet the Powers-to-be and this worried her. How would he react to this new surprise? She could loose his trust but she kept getting this nudge from her guides to continue.

"Ok, I will play your silly little game as long as you do something for me." He was going to get something out of this affair.

"Ok, what?" Maeve already knew since he was so transparent to her. She knew their psychic link would intensify during the 'game' and she needed him to feel secure.

"You must place your backpack in the closet and spend the night." Barnabas smiled wickedly. He was good at playing games too. She would have spent the night even if they didn't play the 'game'. She got up, grabbed the backpack and tossed it in the closet, closing the door in the process. Returning to the bed, she sat down and began.

"The 'game' starts as soon as we hold hands," she instructed holding out her hands for him to grasp. They faced each other on the bed, held hands and looked into each others eyes. Suddenly, Barnabas felt their hands merge, sealing his fate, which he was unable to break loose and his emotional barriers fell away. He felt extremely vulnerable.

"What just happened?" He asked her while he tried to drop her hands.

"Good, your first question. Our psychic energies have just fused together so we can't let go. We will not be able to lie to each other and we will know instantly if the other is lying." She knew he would be uncomfortable, but not how much. She was about it find out, quickly.

"Why are you doing this to me?" he replied angrily, feeling trapped.

"Barnabas, that is not how the 'game' works," not answering his question. "It is my turn to ask a question and you answer." She felt his body tense and his anger rise. This was going to take time.

"You tricked me." He snarled.

"No, I told you the truth. Trust me. Everything is happening as I said. We are not in control. The 'game' is." She knew the 'game' had a mind of its own and Barnabas would soon find out too. The 'game' did not start again for some time since it was not in any hurry, they were not going anywhere. During this time, she felt his emotions reach all levels and then subside.

"What now?" He finally asked, seeing it was hopeless to fight any longer. Maeve looked into his eyes and thought, that's a start.

"Let us start with an easy question." Here we go, she thought. "Barnabas, when did you stop trusting?" She wondered if he knew exactly. The question threw him into another whirlwind but she had to ask him.

"I have never stopped trusting," he lied through gritted teeth. Aware of his lie, the 'Powers-to-be' started the 'game', which sent a surge of energy throughout his body, and then everything went black. In his inner vision, he was shown a scene from his past. Unaware that Maeve was having the same experience, Barnabas watched himself pace around in the Old House, worrying about his beloved, Josette. Right then, his uncle Jeremiah and Josette returned to the Old House.

"Josette!" Barnabas exclaimed.

"They are married Barnabas." Joshua, his father told him.

"Married!"

"Married," Jeremiah echoed.

Barnabas screamed, "No!" He turned to Josette and asked, "Tell me you're married! I will not believe it until I hear it from you! Tell me, Josette!"

Josette sadly replied, "I am married, Barnabas."

"Why? Why did you do it?" Barnabas asked. "I didn't know you! I was wrong about you!"

Maeve then watched the image of Barnabas slap his uncle and challenge him to a duel. Barnabas watched himself during this painful experience then slumped on the bed as the scene faded.

"Why did you make me witness that event?" he asked sadly, realizing she also saw it.

"I didn't Barnabas," she said sympathetically. "That's how the 'game' works. If you do not tell the truth, you experience it as you lived it originally. I'm sorry it was so painful." She leaned over and kissed him affectionately on the lips. The sweet gesture didn't help him feel any better.

"You haven't trusted anyone since, have you Barnabas?"

"That's none of your business," he said angrily. "This 'game' is over." He tugged to release his hands but he couldn't disconnect from Maeve. "Let go!" He yelled. She didn't say anything however a thought formed in his mind which informed him the 'game' was not over.

"That is not entirely true. You have given your consent to play the 'game' and the 'Powers-to-be" have accepted your word as contract." Learning about the reality of the 'game', he stopped struggling. "We are still on the same topic about "trust". The 'game' shows us events that illustrates the truth. It will be the 'game's' job to let us know when it is time for the next question." They felt a spin and they knew the 'game' was ready to show them something.

The room went black and they were shown numerous scenes from Barnabas' past concerning his obsessions for young women, a few being Vicky Winters, Rachel Drummond, Lady Kitty Hampshire and Roxanne Drew. He could never completely trust them unless they became his victims. As the years flipped between 1795 and 1967 then back to 1897, they saw scenes of his attacks, manipulations and obsessions for young women. He was driven to find a replacement for his lost love, Josette. One such unfortunate young woman was Maggie Evans. After the accidental release from his coffin in 1967 by Willie Loomis, Barnabas met and became infatuated with Maggie. Her exact resemblance to Josette caused her to be the unfortunate victim of Barnabas' wrath. Once he had taken control of her will, he had planned to turn her into Josette, and finally change her into what he had become, a vampire. The scene started to take form.

Maggie was standing in the cemetery, shrouded by fog. Out of the fog stepped Barnabas as he walked up to Maggie and smiled evilly.

"And now we must go somewhere else, my dear. Someone else might find us here. Come."

"Barnabas!" suddenly, a voice exclaims. It was Willie, who told Barnabas, "Barnabas! It's not safe here! Her friends know where she is! Come on! We've got to leave her here and go where it's safe!"

"How could her friends know where she is? How could YOU know they know?" Barnabas barked! They hear Burke's voice in the distance call "Maggie!"

"Come on, Barnabas, there's no time! We've gotta leave!" exclaimed Willie.

"Come with me," Barnabas ordered Maggie but she collapsed onto the ground, so they left her there. Willie and Barnabas enter the Collins family mausoleum. Barnabas heard a noise in the distance behind them as they opened the door to the secret room where they would hide. Just after they were hidden, someone entered the mausoleum, looked around and left.

"I thought I heard him go," Willie muttered.

"Quiet, you idiot!" Barnabas warned.

After a few moments, Willie quietly exited the secret room and looked around to make certain no one was there. He told Barnabas, "They've gone. It's very safe."

"Then you have some explaining to do." Barnabas exited the secret room into the tomb. "How did they know where to find the girl?"

"I don't know!" Willie lied.

"How did you know they knew?" Barnabas asked.

"When I went to the Evan's cottage earlier, I overheard them talking," Willie lied. "I heard them say they were going to the graveyard."

"But how would they know to go to the graveyard? YOU must have told them, Willie. You betrayed me! I must punish you, Willie! You will never betray me again!" He raised his cane and started to beat Willie mercilessly with it.

The scene abruptly ended but the 'game' didn't stop there. Barnabas didn't have time to comment or defend his actions. He had to see and feel what his victims felt.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 **

"Julia," Barnabas whispered, as they saw her appear in their inner vision. She was dressed in a white medical coat that Barnabas had seen many times. A doctor by trade, Julia was administering shots to him to reverse his vampirism. It started to work until Barnabas impatiently forced Julia to speed up the injections. Loosing the argument against waiting, Julia gave him the shots. Due to the overdose of injections, Barnabas started to age rapidly. Only by attacking his cousin, Carolyn, did Barnabas reverse back to his youthful state. He was furious with Julia and blamed her for his troubles. He then proceeded to torment and threaten to kill her. It took the intervention of Sarah's ghost, Barnabas' dead sister, to stop him. The love of his sister softened his heart enough for him to allow Julia to help him again.

Maeve took a closer look at the woman in the white coat, remembering something from her own past. She could also feel a deep sense of lose in Barnabas when the visions stopped and they were aware of the motel room again. "She was a remarkable woman, Barnabas. In the end, she was the one woman you trusted with your life but not your love." Maeve could tell those words cut deep into his heart. Unfathomed sorrow lasted for some time. Barnabas did not even have the energy to rebut her observation.

"Are we quite finished?" He asked at last. The 'game' gave him his answer. He looked at Maeve and a feeling, not his own, told him that it was his turn to ask a question. His energy perked up and he started to think about the rules of the 'game'. This 'game' had a mind of its own and he must figure it out, he thought calculating his question.

"Yes, Barnabas, you can ask me anything and I can't lie to you." She knew he was pondering the question very careful. The joining between their psyches permitted the 'game' to know when a lie was committed, Barnabas thought. Did it matter how he asked the question? He had to think of a vague question, he thought. The 'game' would know what he meant however she would not be so sure. If the answer did not match what the 'game' knew was true, it would send them on a trip into her past. That had to be it, Barnabas thought. Barnabas looked into Maeve's eyes and wondered if she knew what he was thinking. No, he did not know what she was going to ask until she did. At least the 'game' kept some thoughts private. He was ready to ask his question.

"Why are you here, my dear?" He knew this was vague and she could answer it a number of ways.

Maeve was watching Barnabas very closely. Although the 'game' did not permit her to know his thoughts while formulating a question, she could tell he had discovered the true makings of the 'game'. She thought about his question and wondered how much to say. If she did not reveal all, the 'game' wouldn't let them proceed to the next question. She wanted Barnabas to know the truth about her, to see and feel, not just hear it from her.

"Barnabas!" she acted shocked. Truthfully, she said, "I am here because I fell in love with you over the last few days. I think I am the perfect match for you, knowing all about your condition. I can make your life complete." She smiled devilishly.

"Go on, I know there is more to it then that!" He was pleased to know she loved him because he shared the same feelings. At least this time he didn't have to doubt a woman's claim to loving him, only to find out later she didn't.

"I have known about you for a very long time. I didn't know your name or where you were exactly, but I have been searching for you ever since I became a vampire slayer."

"What! And how long has that been?" Barnabas could not believe his ears. She can't be more than 30. Remembering all the powers she had in her possession, he wondered just how old she could be. But the 'game' had proven she didn't lie, he realized.

"A very long time!" she exclaimed.

"You must answer the question!" Barnabas was feeling his impatience flare. He craved more and the craving turned into lust. He could feel his blood-lust symptoms starting up again. He wondered if the 'game' was causing his desires to flare, but would he be permitted to bite her? He could get the whole truth then. Maeve knew his thoughts and smiled. Some unknown force was stimulating his blood-lust. He had had enough blood tonight, thanks to Willie, so he shouldn't need more. Maybe the 'game' was telling him the answers could only be reached in this matter. What would that do to her? The feeling was too strong and he couldn't hold back. She smiled at him and he surrendered to the demands of the 'game'. As he closed his eyes, he felt a slight spin.

No longer resisting, he pulled her easily into his chest, tilted his head to one side and sunk his fangs into her neck. She didn't or couldn't resist him, he wasn't sure. He felt her mouth on his neck as he tasted the sweetest fluid in all his life. His veins and heart pulsated rhythmically with hers. He felt their life forces melt together, with complete and total surrender of wills. Something past between them, neither were aware of and soon all awareness of the present slipped into the past as the years flew by. Standing on a foggy harbor pier, Barnabas saw a woman waiting for someone on the dock. She was looking away, unaware of a shadowy figure approaching her from behind. When the shadow was right behind her, the woman turned around and saw her attacker.

"Who are you? What to you want?" The woman spoke in an ole' New English accent, stepped back but was grabbed by her attacker. Her screams fell of deaf ears.

Barnabas noticed she was pregnant but the assailant took no pity on her. She was engulfed by the attacker's embraced. When released, she dropped to the pier. She laid there bleeding by two wounds on her neck, near death. Barnabas got a closer look at the woman's face which looked like Maeve.

Next, the headlines of a newspaper appeared. "Child Lives, Mother Near Death" and the article read:

"Unidentified woman attacked on Pier 3 last night about midnight. Doctors could not determine what caused the wounds on her neck but she lost a great deal of blood. Doctors do not believe she will survive the night. Luckily, the baby was born untouched and healthy. Authorities investigating this attack believe a large wild animal was responsible so the authorities have started a search. Until it is found, the magistrate is placing the township under marshal law."

Years run ahead and a young girl, it was Maeve, appeared before them. Working in a seaport town, she was dressed in 19th century barmaid's clothes, waiting on drunken sailors and being manhandled.

"Hey, ya sweet lit' thang, ya come over her' and sit rite on Papa's knee," said a drunken seaman, laughing with his buddies as they taunted young Maeve during her shift. Every time she passed their table, the rude seaman smacked her on the rump. She was loosing her temper quickly and right before closing time, the seaman got what he deserved. She slapped the sailor so hard that he was knocked out of the salon right before she was fired. The young Maeve stormed angrily out of the bar, down the street and into her boarding house room. She packed her bags, changed into male attire and left town. On the road out of town, she had a vision of a cloaked man walking the docks in a seaport village. A passionate feeling aroused her but she didn't understand why. She would have these visions off and on for many years unaware of its meaning until the white light appeared to her.

For years, the young Maeve traveled across the country, trying to make a living but everywhere she turned, she was mistreated or abused. When she reached young adulthood, she stopped aging. She wondered why she could do things others could not. Once while working for a farmer, she was cutting wheat in the field. Someone walked by her, unaware of her presence, and cut her arm with their scythe. The pain shot up her arm and her screams were deafening as the doctors tried desperately to bandage her wound. The doctor returned in a few days to redress her arm and discovered the arm was completely mended. The townsfolk thought she was a witch and wanted to hang her. It was time for her to flee again.

One night while traveling, Maeve woke up and thought she was still dreaming when she witnessed a large white light approach her. Its presence was soothing and it communicated telepathically with her. It told her of her destiny.

"Who are you," she asked the light.

"We are your way-showers, the ones who will guide you on the path you were destined to follow," she heard it tell her.

"What is my path?" she asked.

"The path of Light, you must follow the light and destroy the dark. The dark kills and the light restores."

Young Maeve was confused. The being was speaking in riddles she did not understand. "Am I human or are the people right about me. Am I a witch?" she asked afraid of the answer.

"Townsfolk are blinded by fear and superstition. You must ignore them and follow the Light."

"How?" she asked, listening intently. "What am I?" she asked again.

"You were conceived by human parents but it was in '73 when your mother was attacked by a creature of the dark. While still in the womb, your body received its poisonous venom and mixed with your blood. Changes occurred and you became immune to the curse that plagued the dark. When necessary, your body produces an unlimited amount of blood and the healing properties within make you almost immortal."

"What is this darkness called?" She needed to know what she was fighting against.

"It goes by many names. People call them creatures of the dark, blood suckers, vampires, the walking dead that prey on the living."

"NO!" screamed the young Maeve. "Then I will hunt down this vermin and I will kill IT! I will kill all of its kind as long as I live." The white light illuminated around her with love and from that day forth, she became the slayer of darkness.

The visions stopped abruptly and Barnabas' hold on Maeve's neck snapped loose. She also let go of him as their hands separated. They sat on the bed, gazing into each others eyes. Barnabas noticed she didn't have any holes in her neck.

"You don't have any either," she said in response to his puzzled look. "So now you know why I am here."

"You are here to kill me," he said sadly.

"You saw a young immature angry woman, bent on revenge, with a noble excuse to rid the world of darkness. Yes, I wanted to find the creature that put me through hell, stripped me of my mortality and lash out on all like it."

"I am sorry about your mother," said Barnabas still feeling the effects of the 'game'.

"Do you think you killed her?" Maeve asked him.

"I could have." Barnabas replied remorsefully.

"Barnabas, you were not responsible for my condition. Don't you think I would know after our joining?"

"I don't know anything right now," Barnabas said remembering the scene on the dock.

"No, it was impossible because it happened in 1773." She was smiling at him when he gazed into her eyes. "Now you know about me. We must get some sleep so we can be ready for Willie's dinner engagement Friday night." Barnabas shook his head but gave no reply.

Sleep did not come immediately. As Barnabas had hoped, Maeve was more than amenable to please his passionate desires. In fact, they were at it all night and into the next morning.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 **

"Barnabas!"

"What?" He looked up and saw Angelique standing before him with a tray in her hands. It had some small bottles and a glass of water sitting on top.

"Are you ok, darling?" she asked as she placed her tray on a small table next to the chair Barnabas sat in. Barnabas jumped to his feet, in total shock searching for his voice.

"Wha . . . what you are doing here?" he said angrily, as he looked around his surroundings. Where was he? This room, it looked so familiar to him.

"What is wrong with you, I live here?" The beautiful blonde woman took her hand and touched his forehead. "Are you feeling sick again?" He quickly jerked his head away from her hand.

"What?" He found it hard to concentrate on the conversation as he walked around the drawing room of the Old House. Looking down at his clothes, he saw he was wearing his old 18th century attire and that the room was exactly as he remembered it in 1795. He quickly walked over to the pillar where he remembered shooting and killing Angelique on that terrifying night. There was no blood stain on the rug so he grabbed his neck where he remembered the bat biting him.

"Barnabas!" Angelique shouted. "What is the matter, darling?"

Barnabas ignored her plea of concern. He looked in the mirror next to the main entrance door, saw his reflection and gasped. He was not a vampire. Am I dreaming, he wondered, yes, that had to be it, I must be dreaming! No, maybe I dreamt I was bitten by the bat and . . . NO! My whole life was NOT a dream, he thought in frustration.  
Walking back into the drawing room, he walked up to Angelique, grabbed her and looked her in the eyes. They were beautiful blue eyes. Her entire beingness titillated his whole body. He could remember always being entranced by her beauty and loosing control over his morality. He did marry her long ago, before he found out she was a witch and responsible for all the tragedy that fell upon his family. She was the one that cursed him, he thought gritting his teeth in remembrance.

"What are you still doing here?" he asked furiously.

"Barnabas, you are hurting me!" she squirmed to get out of his hold. He let go of her and waited. "What is the matter? Do not you recognize your own wife?"

"My wife? HA more like the witch from hell! You turned me into a vampire." He was in the verge of grabbing her again when she slapped him across the face. As his head flew to the side, he closed his eyes, feeling the stinging sensation spread throughout his cheek. When he opened his eyes again, he was standing in a door way about to step out into a sun-light street. He jerked back into the dark shadow behind him and found Maeve holding his arm. Totally disoriented and confused once again, he looked around and noticed the lobby of his hotel.

"What's the matter, Barnabas? I asked you to trust me since I know what I am doing," Maeve said gently.

"What?" He had no idea what she was talking about. He looked into her eyes and saw the familiar calming light sparkling back at him. He felt calm in her presence.

"Are you ok?" she asked concerned. "I told you I could get you from the hotel to the car in the daylight without any harm coming to you. Don't you remember?"

"UH?" He couldn't think straight. All he could remember was being in the Old House with Angelique in 1795. He had just learned he was not a vampire but now he was here, in the present, with Maeve. NO! He couldn't be a vampire again. This had to be a dream too. "Maeve, I don't know if I can go with you. I'm really not feeling well." He was starting to feel very sick to his stomach. He didn't know if he could trust her to lead him into the light. If he was a vampire, that would surely kill him.

"Barnabas, we talked about this already. I told you I had a solution to the sun problem and our meeting with Willie and Alondra. Have you forgotten?" She was very concerned about his behavior. So was he.

"Yes, I've forgotten and I feel very disoriented." He tried to get his thoughts together, tried to remember waking up, but he couldn't. Maybe this was also a dream. That had to be it, still dreaming, that was the only explanation, he thought.

"Please trust me, Barnabas, you will be ok." Maeve started to gently lead him back to the door way. It seemed like slow motion until they stood in the same place he found himself moments ago.

"I'm afraid, Maeve. I don't remember what you told me your solution to the sun problem. I know I need to trust you, but my instincts forbid me to follow." He was telling her the truth and surprisingly it felt good. At that moment, he saw his cloak draped over his head and he was entirely covered from head to toe. He felt himself be gently pulled outside and down the stairs. Everything moved very fast and before he knew it, he was in a car with tinted windows. He looked over into the driver's seat and Maeve was smiling at him.

"You see, Barnabas, it's all about trust." She leaned over and kissed him on the lips. As she drove the car, he continued to look at her with greater respect and love.

"Maeve, I love you." She heard his sincerity and saw the radiate smile on her face. He sighed and closed his eyes for the rest of the trip.

"Barnabas?"

"What?" A little disoriented from his short nap, Barnabas opened his eyes and noticed he was no longer in the car. He looked around and saw he was standing in an unfamiliar living room and several people were looking at him. He looked at the person who spoke to him and saw Maeve. Then as his vision cleared, he looked around and saw Willie and Alondra looking at him with great concern in their eyes. Where am I? He thought, confused at another change in his environment. NO, not again. Was he still dreaming? He has never had three dreams in a row before ever waking up. Wait a minute, he thought, Julia's warning. Is this it? He looked around again and saw the three people still staring at him. If this was still a dream, maybe the 'game' was still playing in his head.

"Are you ok?" asked Alondra, very concerned.

"Barnabas, you were about to tell Willie and Alondra our little secret," Maeve reminded him.

Barnabas snapped his head around and glared at Maeve. What was the 'game' trying to tell him? That he HAD to trust these people? No, he shook his head. As a migraine started to flare at his temple, he looked at all three people, searching for some sort of reality. Willie was standing with a glass of champagne in his hand smiling at him. Looking at Alondra, Barnabas saw the look of wonderment at learning the truth about her husband's past. Then he looked at Maeve and deep into her eyes he saw total commitment and encouragement. He had to be dreaming, he thought. This was the weirdest experience he ever had. He looked down at the rug and noticed the minute details of the patterns.

"Barnabas? BARNABAS?" He heard Maeve yell at him.

"Barnabas, wake up, it's time to get ready!" He shot up out of bed and looked around. He saw the drapes tightly shut and the room was still dark. The light went on and he saw Maeve standing next to the door with her hand on the light switch. He was in a motel room. "Finally," she said. "I have been trying to wake you up for thirty minutes. You have to get ready because we have a dinner party at Willie's at 7 p.m." She was almost dressed and encouraging him to get up.

"What happened?" he asked confused.

"Well, as far as I can tell, you have been sleeping very soundly because I couldn't wake you up until now," she replied.

"No, that's not what I mean. I just had the most peculiar dream, more like three dreams!" He got out of bed and went into the bathroom to wash up. He didn't know what he was doing, otherwise he would have been arguing about going out tonight. Looking up at the mirror before him, he saw no reflection.

"Three dreams? What were they about?" she asked curiously. She knew that dreams right after playing the 'game' could have great significance. So while Barnabas got cleaned and dressed, he relayed his dreams to her. "That is very fascinating. Do you know what they mean?" She knew she could not help him with this. He had to figure it out himself.

"Not yet, but I will, I promise you that." He walked over to her side, kissed her passionately and concluded that he was awake. Finally!


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 **

Barnabas was sitting in the passenger's seat of Maeve's car as they drove towards Willie's house. It happened like his dream, ran completely covered to the car which had sun-deflected windows. Now he pondered why he was going to a dinner party when he got sick from human food. What would happen if the blood-lust started in the middle of the evening? He shuddered at the thought, unaware that Maeve had taken care of this 'small' problem. He looked down at the door handle, thought about opening it and jumping out. That could be his getaway. Then he could leave this town, never look back and forget everything that's happened in the last few days. He would never forget. Barnabas closed his eyes and wondered if he was living a continuous nightmare.

"Barnabas?"

Barnabas looked ahead and saw the ghost of Julia engulfed in white light. It felt more than just a dream so he decided to see what Julia had to say to him. "Julia, I can't reach you. Come to me." His arm extended out before him but his body couldn't advance forward.

"Barnabas, come back to me . . . please." Julia said, voice fading away.

"Julia! I can't come to you, you're too far away!" he said, puzzled by her statement and resentful that she was fading further away from him.

"Barnabas dear, wake up." He could hear Maeve's voice on top of Julia's as it trailed off into the distance. Their voices sounded almost the same.

"Maeve," Barnabas said sadly, as he opened his eyes. "Julia came to me. I don't know if I can go through with this party.

"Barnabas if you feel sick during the evening, I will make an excuse and we will leave. Let us just take this one step at a time." Maeve said sympathetically. "We are almost there." Maeve looked at him and thought he must take these small steps before it is too late.

"Maeve, I have been meaning to ask you about the light in our visions during the 'game'?" He had to know if it was real. "What is its significance?"

"It is my 'guide', what I call the "Powers-to-be". All I know about It or 'them' is this: I met the light just as you saw in the vision, and those voices have been with me ever since, guiding and protecting me. I trust 'them' implicitly. Why?" She asked. It was good he was interested.

"I was just wondering," Barnabas replied, thinking about Julia with the white light surrounding her.

"Barnabas, I hope you learn to trust me because the light can also guide you." She smiled warmly and hoped he got the point. They finally arrived at Willie's house. Maeve knew from her psychic connection with Barnabas that he had not opened up to anyone in quite some time. She wanted him to trust her as must as he had learned to trust Julia. They walked up to the front door and rang the bell. Butterflies were flickering in Barnabas' stomach.

"Hi, Barnabas, Maeve, welcome to our home," Willie said as he opened the front door wider. Maeve handed Willie four wine bottles and quietly told him two were especially for Barnabas. He nodded and extended his hand to Barnabas as he closed the door. Willie whispered to his former employer, "I'll getcha a glass of this right away, Barnabas."

"Thank you Willie." Barnabas replied. After looking at Maeve and overhearing her talk to Willie, Barnabas realized that she had thought of everything. He must learn to trust her. Can he learn to trust others?

Willie walked them into the living room and said, "Dinner ain't quite ready so we can just sit in here and talk. I'll go fix ya'll a drink." He walked out of the room. Barnabas and Maeve walked over to the sofa and sat down. Barnabas' mind was buzzing faster than the speed of light. He saw Alondra walk towards them.

"Hello! I am so happy to meet you, Maeve, isn't it?" She walked over to Maeve and shook her hand. Alondra liked her right away. She then turned her attention to Barnabas and smiled. "Barnabas, it is so good to see you again." Barnabas stood up to greet her. Alondra gave him a friendly hug. Barnabas could smell her sweet scent and looked over at Willie as he entered the room with the drinks. They nodded to each other as Willie passed everyone a glass of wine.

"It is good to see you again, Alondra, it has been a long time." Barnabas greeted her warmly. He took the glass handed him and nodded at Willie.

"You look marvelous, dear. You don't look a day older," Alondra said jokingly, stepping back and giving Barnabas a good look over. "What is your secret?" Willie started to fidget and chew on his lower lip. Barnabas gave him a warning look.

"Did ya know that Alondra is a writer?" asked Willie excitedly changing the subject. "Why don't ya tell everyone about ya're novels?" Alondra smiled at Willie aware that he changed the subject. She felt as though she was the only one who didn't know something very important.

"Oh yes, I would love to hear about your novels. What types of stories do you write?" Maeve spoke up, interested in Alondra's creativity. Barnabas looked at Maeve and took a deep breathe. He wasn't ready to discuss himself.

"Have you read any gothic novels?" She looked at both Barnabas and Maeve, sensing they were interested.

"No," they both said together. Maeve looked at Alondra and saw a very attractive woman, blue eyes, short curly blonde hair and as she smiled, her face lit up. She could see why Willie worshipped his wife. "What pseudonym do you go by?" Maeve asked.

"I use 'Marilyn Ross'. There are quite a few in circulation and I have all of them in my library room," Alondra said.

"Really? Oh, I would love to see them, Alondra. Would you show me?" Maeve stood up inviting Alondra to lead the way to the their library. Alondra looked at her proud husband and told them they would be right back. She was interested in getting Maeve alone anyway so this was a prefect excuse. As the women exited the room, Barnabas started to get a lustful urge so he took a large swallow from his glass, finishing it. He looked over at Willie and asked for a refill. As Willie returned from the kitchen with another glass, Barnabas cleared his throat and took another drink before speaking.

"Willie, I must talk to you while the ladies are out of the room."

"What's the matter Barnabas? Is you drink bad?" he asked concerned.

Looking down at the glass, Barnabas replied, "No, it's just right, thank you. In fact Willie I want to thank you for all the years you served me back in Collinwood."

Willie was shocked. He could not remember ever hearing a compliment from Barnabas. "Are ya not feeling well, Barnabas?" Willie asked concerned.

"I'm fine," he replied. "What I wanted to tell you is," he paused for another sip. Gathering his thoughts he said, "I am very sorry for treating you so unkindly all those years." Barnabas saw Willie rubbing his wrist. It was the same wrist Barnabas bit when he attacked Willie in 1967. "I'm sorry for that too," nodding to Willie's wrist. "But mostly I am sorry for beating you for not obeying me, ordering you to carry out cruel demands. I don't expect you to ever forget but I hope you can forgive me." Barnabas looked into Willie's eyes and he saw a light glowing. At first, he thought it was the light from the 'game' but then something rolled down Willie's face. The light was the reflection in the single teardrop.

While the men were in the living room, Alondra was showing her novels to Maeve. After a few minute, Alondra asked Maeve a question.

"How long have you known Barnabas?"

"For about a week."

"Not long to know very much about him," Alondra concluded.

"Well, Barnabas and I have done a great deal of bonding lately." A great deal, she thought. "I think we know more about each other than many couples who have been together for years." Maeve knew that Alondra wanted to ask her something.

"Maeve, I would like to confide in you about a concern I haven't been able to solve. It concerns my husband and I'm worried." Alondra felt herself reaching out to a stranger as if she had known her for years.

"I would be more than happy to listen to you, if I can help I will." Maeve wanted Willie's wife to know Barnabas' secret but wasn't sure how to go about telling her without breaking Barnabas' trust.

"I believe Willie's holding back a very important part of his life from me. I have asked him numerous times about his connection with Barnabas. All he does is withdraw and quiver all over." Alondra wanted to know the truth and she hoped Maeve would shed some light on her concerns. "Do you know anything about their relationship?" That was it, she said it and now waited to see if the woman she confided in could help.

"I would like to tell you what you want to know, but if I did that, I would be breaking a trust with Barnabas. However, if he agrees, you could learn the truth from him. Follow my lead, trust me, and you will get your answer. Shall we go see the guys?"

Barnabas and Willie were casually talking when the women returned from the other room. Alondra checked the meat and it was still not entirely ready. Maeve had an idea and shared it with the group. "How would everyone like to play a game while we wait for dinner?" Barnabas knew instantly what she was referring to and gave her a warning look. She ignored him. Willie and Alondra asked her what the game was. She explained it as she did with Barnabas, vaguely.

"It is a very special 'game' called Truth or Consequences. The rules are simple. We all sit in a circle, hold hands, and ask a direct question for someone to answer. No one can lie and if he does, the others will know instantly and see the truth. Would you all like to play?" While Alondra and Willie talked about playing the 'game' and the possibility of revealing secrets, Barnabas and Maeve had a discussion among themselves. Everyone was speaking in quiet voices.

"Maeve, are you sure you know what you are doing?" Barnabas asked nervously.

"Barnabas, darling, do you want to get rid of your affliction?" Barnabas frowned questionably. "Haven't you wondered why you were inflicted with this curse again even though Angelique removed it?" He nodded. "Ok, let me control the questions and stay calm when the results come. Alondra needs to know the history between you and her husband. Do you want to tell her or let her see instead?" Barnabas pondered this and knew he couldn't reveal the truth without help.

"Do you honestly believe that telling Alondra will lift my curse? That is preposterous." However, Barnabas remembered not believing in witches at one time either. "I don't feel this is a wise move."

"I believe this is the first step in curing you. Trust me, please," she whispered. There's that word again, Barnabas thought, as he cringed. Maeve saw his reaction but continued, "If it doesn't lift the curse, at least she will feel better knowing what your relationship was with her husband. There will no longer be any secrets," or barriers, she thought. Maeve looked deep into his eyes and Barnabas felt he had more eyes on him then hers. He looked around, saw Willie and Alondra no longer talking but staring at them.

"Do you two want to play this 'game'?" Barnabas asked. Willie looked at Barnabas and the two men knew instantly what they feared most.

"Yes, we do," Alondra spoke up, looking at Maeve for assurance. Maeve nodded.

"Ok, let us all sit at a table and hold hands," Maeve instructed. Willie cleared off a small round table and Alondra set four chairs around it. They all sat down, girl, boy, girl, boy. They held hands and Maeve said, "Now the 'game' begins."

* * *

Everyone felt a sensation run through his or her connected hands. Each one felt the other's emotions of anxiety and bewilderment. "It's ok. This is how the 'game' works. From this point on, no one can tell a lie. If one lies, we will all know. We cannot let go either. Are you ok?" Maeve asked each of them but looked specifically at Willie and Alondra. All was quiet so Maeve began by asking the first question.

"Barnabas, this question is for you, dear. What is your disease?"

Everyone could feel extreme anxiety whirl around the circle but Maeve and Willie knew exact where it was coming from. Although Willie added some of his own anxiety to the question, Barnabas' anguish was over 200 years old. Maeve helped Alondra remain calm by sending her waves of compassion. Although Alondra didn't know where it was coming from, Willie had his suspicions. It took a while before anyone heard an answer since Barnabas had to calm down first, and then think of an answer.

"It is a blood disorder. I cannot be in the sun and I am on a strict diet." Barnabas could not think of anything else to say. He knew the 'game' would recognize his answer as the truth but not the whole truth. So it was no surprise to him what came next. However, Willie and Alondra felt a strange sensation from the 'game' which was about to take them on a trip.

Scenes flip by like pages in a book. Barnabas and a woman dressed in 18th clothing were in the drawing room of the Old House. Barnabas assured Josette he would gladly marry her tonight. She promised to make him happy, her face glowing with love, and they kissed. Beaming, he got ready to leave to bring back the minister. They planned to tie the knot at 9 p.m. that night. They hugged and smiled happily at each other.

The scene changed slightly. They were still watching Barnabas in the Old House but Josette was now married to Barnabas' uncle, Jeremiah. Angry and confused, Barnabas challenged his uncle to a duel. Moments later, they witness Barnabas shoot and mortally wound Jeremiah. The relationship between Josette and Barnabas deteriorated. Brokenhearted, he later agreed to marry Angelique, Josette's maid. However, he learned too late she was a witch and the cause of his family's tragedies. Hatred for her consumed his waken hours.

A new scene came into view and Barnabas quarreled with his wife, Angelique. Their argument was over Barnabas' love for Josette and his unwillingness to care for his wife. Holding a doll with pins in it, Barnabas demanded Angelique to hand it to him. Not getting what he demanded, Barnabas shot Angelique intending to kill her.

"What have you done!" screamed Angelique. "You didn't do your job well enough, Barnabas. I am not dead yet, and while I can still breathe, I will have my revenge. I set a curse on you, Barnabas Collins. You wanted your Josette so much. Well you shall have her, though not in the way you would have chosen. You will never rest, Barnabas, and you will never be able to love anyone for whoever loves you will die. That is my curse, and you will live with it through all eternity!"

Then they hear the sound of breaking glass. A bat flew into the room and attacked Barnabas, biting him on the neck. Barnabas screamed.

The scene rapidly changed again. Angelique, holding a stake and mallet, stood next to a coffin, locked in a secret room in the family mausoleum. Barnabas, who just rose from the coffin at sundown, grabbed Angelique at the throat, before she could end his curse.

The 'game' stopped. Barnabas was staring at Willie. Alondra gazed into Maeve's eyes. When the silence was broken, it was only Maeve voice they heard. "Are you able to go on?" She was talking directly at Alondra but she also included Willie. Although Willie worked as Barnabas' servant, he never knew about Barnabas' past to this extend. Alondra nodded, not saying anything. As though Maeve knew exactly what Alondra wanted to ask, Maeve looked at Barnabas and asked him another question.

"Barnabas, what was your relationship with Willie?

This time the high level of anxiety came directly from Willie. Alondra recognized the feeling immediately. Willie tried to break the circle by pulling his hands away from Maeve and Alondra, but it didn't work. Maeve looked into Willie's worried face and smiled. He calmed down slightly. Barnabas shared Willie's uneasiness. Again, he was in the hot chair. Hatred for the 'game' didn't stop him from answering.

"Willie came to work for me in 1967 as my servant." He couldn't think of anything else to say without sounding dreadful, so he waited for the 'game' to start again. Willie shook in his chair but Alondra gave his a loving smile. This time the 'game' took a different approach to answering the question. Maeve thought it had to do with Alondra's feelings for Willie, sparing them any further shock.

Suddenly they no longer saw each other. Instead, they were watching a younger Willie prying open an old coffin in several different places with a crowbar. They could feel his excitement as his eyes gleamed with greed, as he took all the tools off the top of the coffin and placed them on the floor. As he got the lid partly opened, his expressions changed to one of immense terror as a ringed hand grab the man by the throat.

After that, a few scenes flashed upon their minds. They witnessed several atrocities committed by Barnabas against Willie. Being Barnabas' slave, Willie couldn't run or attempt to kill Barnabas, however, he occasionally defied Barnabas. For disobedience, Willie received harsh beating with Barnabas' cane. Things were not all bad for Willie so the 'game' showed a few of those happier moments.

When the 'game' came to a sudden stop the silence only intensified the tension. Alondra tried unsuccessfully to break loose from Barnabas' hand. He could see tears streaming down her face. There was no eye contact for some time.

"Is this over?" Barnabas asked.

"Alondra, is there anything else you would like to ask?" Maeve addressed her soothingly.

"Yes. How do I kill a vampire?" Alondra asked through gritted teeth. Willie gave his wife a worried look and tried to assure her everything was ok. She looked at Willie with sadness and quickly calmed herself down. "I am sorry."

As suddenly as it started, the 'game' released their hands. Barnabas and Alondra quickly withdrew their own hands as if they were burned. I guess that's not a question the 'game' would allow, Alondra thought bitterly. "Is it over?" Willie and Alondra both asked.

"Yes, the 'game' believes you have gotten the answers that are necessary to know about Willie and Barnabas' relationship. Keep in mind that many things have transpired that you haven't seen and the bond they have is indescribable." Maeve spoke as if she also would never understand the relationship of Barnabas and Willie.

Without a word, Alondra stood up, walked over to Barnabas and slapped him as hard as she could. Then she told them she was going into the kitchen to serve dinner. As she turned away from them, her demeanor changed completely. Barnabas however was very suspicious. His face also stung like the dickens. Maeve went into the kitchen to help Alondra with hopes to calm her. Willie placed the table back where it had been and invited Barnabas to the dinner table. As they walked to their seats, Barnabas sat down wondering about what would happen next. After the 'game' was played before, strange happenings occurred. Alondra and Maeve returned carrying food and drinks. Alondra smiled as she handed Barnabas a large glass filled with blood.

"It's ok Barnabas, I understand completely. I will not forget this but I will try to forgive you. I can see you are trying to make amends. We will eat and you drink." Alondra served everyone and then sat down to eat, Barnabas still suspicious. Everything seemed to be going nicely. Quietly sipping his drink, Barnabas listened to the conversations. He did not have a great deal to say. He was still feeling the effects of the 'game'. After about a half an hour, he started to feel flushed. A fever started to spread throughout his body and he felt like he was burning up. He accidentally dropped his glass.

"Barnabas, are you ok," asked Maeve in a worried tone.

"YOU! You poisoned me," Barnabas said accusingly at Alondra. She had a shocked look on her face.

"Barnabas, what are ya sayin'?" yelled Willie.

"There was something wrong with that drink! I can't breathe." Barnabas said as he started to loose consciousness. Right before he passed out, he heard Alondra and Willie scream his name.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 **

"Barnabas!" screamed Alondra and Willie in unison. They rushed to his unconscious body lying on the floor next to the chair where he was sitting moments before. Maeve jumped out of her chair and started to give orders.

"Hurry, let's get him to the couch!" All three picked up the unconscious man, carried him several yards into the living room, around some furniture, and plopped his body comfortably on the sofa.

"What happened to him?" Willie asked unnervingly. He looked from Alondra to Maeve.

"Why are you so concerned about him after what he did to you?" questioned his wife in an exasperated tone.

"Alondra!" Willie exclaimed surprisingly. "Ya didn't do nothin' to him, did ya?"

Alondra turned around quickly so her husband couldn't see her facial expressions. Blinded by the visions in her head from the 'game', she felt betrayed and angry that her husband could still have goodwill towards 'that' creature on the couch. Now he accused her of poisoning his tormentor. She wished she had but when she looked at Barnabas on the couch, her heart softened. Then the visions returned and she didn't care anymore. She knew the truth now and Barnabas deserved his punishment. Besides, she didn't worry too much, if it was poison, it probably won't kill him, she thought. However, when he awakes, he'll probably think she did poisoned him. She certainly had the motive and the determination to do it.

"Oh Alondra, please talk to me," Willie pleaded. "Tell me ya didn't do nothin' to Barnabas." He was facing her but she kept turning from him. He stopped questioning her because he realized that whoever did poison or drug Barnabas had a good reason. When Barnabas wakes up, he's gonna blame me or Alondra, Willie thought, he'll be real angry and we'll be in trouble. Willie was now contemplating all the implications of the situation.

Maeve sat next to Barnabas' unconscious body, held his cold hand, and touched his flushed head. She looked into his face and thought, oh Barnabas, you will have to work through this yourself, my love. She felt his consciousness drifting away, knew she still had a huge part to play in this new 'drama'. She needed time alone with him so Maeve stood up and walked up to her friends. She didn't want them fighting with each other over something they didn't do nor understand.

"Please let's not loose our heads." Wanting to relieve their minds of any blame, she said, "Anything could have happened, the blood could have been bad." Maeve placed her arm around Alondra and padded her shoulder. Her angry eyes met Maeve's soothing stare and the two women connected. Telepathically, Maeve sent feelings of compassion to Alondra. It was not to change Alondra's mind or feelings about Barnabas but to allow her to find her own way, to see him as he was now. Maeve wanted Alondra to replace her anger with love. "Come, let's sit and try to calm down. When Barnabas wakes up, I will tell him no one poisoned him. I have a feeling he will not be mad at either of you. He IS trying to change." She couldn't reveal that the "Powers-to-be" had a hand in this.

Willie and Alondra sat holding hands, shared into space and thought about what happened. Maeve went over to the table, picked up the spilt glass of blood and started to clean up the table. She looked back at the close-mouthed couple and sent both waves of solidarity. Willie spoke first. "I'm sorry I accused ya, Alondra. I lost my head. I don't want nothin' to happen to Barnabas. I know it's hard for ya to understand, 'cause I don't understand it all myself, but I care for him." Willie held her hand and looked over at the unconscious body. "Just tonight, he apologized to me. I couldn't believe it, I was so shocked but he actually stood over there," Willie pointed to the spot Barnabas stood earlier, "and told me he was real sorry for treatin' me so unkindly all those years. You shud have heard him, Alondra. I remember his exact words. He said, 'I am sorry for beating you for not obeying me and ordering you to carry out cruel demands. I do not expect you to ever forget but I hope you can forgive me.' Alondra, he never apologized to me, never been as kind as he was tonight. I think Maeve is right, Barnabas is tryin' to change."

"Thank you for sharing that with me honey." She kissed him passionately. Then she said, "Willie, I don't think I will ever forget what I saw in those visions. I felt like I lived through it with you. Maybe I'm not as compassionate as you are, darling, but I will try to forgive Barnabas. I don't believe I will ever have the same feelings I once had for him, though." She started to remember her first meeting with Barnabas back in 1971. He was very cordial to her and he made her laugh. Of course, he was not a vampire then, so he was quite different. Willie must have seen many different sides of Barnabas that she didn't see in the 'game', so she decided to trust her husband's judgment, for the time being. Then she added, "Willie, honey, I didn't poison his drink." Willie squeezed her hand.

Maeve returned to the living room. She looked into the couple's faces and saw they had reconciled their differences. Good, she thought, she didn't want to worry about them and Barnabas. She sat down next to Barnabas and shared her plans with them. "I need to move Barnabas so he isn't a burden on you. Willie, would you help me move him to my car? I will take him back to the hotel and care for him there. We must not get doctors involved, otherwise they would find out his secret."

Willie stirred in his chair and looked at Alondra. She looked into his eyes and knew what he was planning. NO, she thought, he doesn't really what to do that, oh Willie. Her whole body slumped in the chair and he knew she understood. Willie turned his attention to Maeve and smiled, "Why don't we just leave Barnabas here? We have an extra room where ya and he can stay. We won't bother ya and if ya need anythin', I can get it for ya."

Maeve looked at Alondra and could tell she had reservations about this. She wasn't arguing with her husband so Maeve wondered if she should accept Willie's invitation. If she did and Alondra was not in agreement, there could be big trouble for her and Barnabas. Maeve addressed Alondra by looking directly into her eyes. "I appreciate Willie's offer and it is very kind of him but I cannot accept unless you are in full agreement. This is your home too. What do you say?"

Alondra looked into Maeve's face, thought about all she had done to help her learn the truth about Barnabas and Willie's connection. Of course, she was not at all happy about it. Looking at Barnabas' lifeless body, she thought how she would like to tell him off face-to-face and slap him again, that actually felt good. She wanted to do to Barnabas what Willie was afraid or unable to do. She sighed. Looking into Maeve's eyes, Alondra felt a kindness, gentleness, she couldn't deny. Where did this woman come from and why was she so interested in helping Barnabas instead of killing him? Wasn't she a slayer, for heavens sake? "Ok, he can stay in the guest room and I'll fix it up so the both of you can be comfortable. Please let me know if you need anything." Seeing that Maeve had a suspicious look, Alondra added, "I will not do anything to Barnabas that will hurt him." She looked at Barnabas and added honestly, "I truly hope he recovers."

Alondra went to prepare the guest room while Maeve and Willie attended to Barnabas' lifeless body. Eventually they managed to get him into the bed. They all looked down at Barnabas as he started to stir.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 **

Willie and Alondra were sitting across from Barnabas as he "slept."

"I wonder when he will wake up," Alondra said.

"I don't know but it'll be ok, I'll explain it to him. Don't ya worry," Willie said and kissed her on the lips as he got up. "I've gotta go and get her, I'll be back."

Unable to determine where he was, Barnabas saw empty black space. It felt like he was whirling around, out of control. He didn't feel sick but it was a strange sensation. He even heard voices in the distance. Then he blacked out. When he opened his eyes, his vision was blurry. He blinked and looked around. The chair he was sitting in felt very comfortable. As his eyes cleared, he saw furniture that reminded him of somewhere. Before he could collect his thoughts, he heard someone talking to him.

"Barnabas! Good, you're up. I am so glad you are ok. How are you feeling?" the woman's voice said excitedly. Barnabas turned his head and saw the woman sitting across from him. He recognized her.

"YOU! You poisoned me," he exclaimed jumping out of the chair and facing Alondra.

"NO, it was an accident. We didn't know it was bad, honest," Alondra apologized, standing up and looking quit nervous. Barnabas looked at Alondra thinking she had changed. Then he looked around the room and saw he was not in her house anymore. He turned on his heels and faced a fireplace. Looking above the mantel he saw his portrait that Sam Evan's painted in 1967. He gasped.

"What's the matter? Are you alright?" Alondra asked anxiously. She placed a hand on his shoulder and felt his muscles twitch.

"I'm in my house," he said softly, mostly to himself but it surprised Alondra.

"Of course it's your house. Where did you think you were?" she asked curiously.

Barnabas turned around slowly and gazed at Alondra. Surveying her appearance again, he noticed she appeared more than 30 years younger. Excitedly, he asked her, "What year is this?" She started to laugh. "Please answer me, Alondra, it's important."

"Oh Barnabas, you crack me up sometimes. Ok, I'll play your game." As if playing a game, she looked at the ceiling and pretended to guess. "It's 1971," she said. "Do I win a prize?" She was still laughing when a younger Willie walked into the room.

"Whatchaya laughin' at, dear?" he asked Alondra. Barnabas gaped at Willie as he walked up to Alondra and lovingly placed his arms around her neck. Willie saw Barnabas standing there eyeing him. Alondra giggled.

"Barnabas, ya ok! Oh, Julia will be so happy to see ya up. She was so worried about ya," Willie said beaming at Barnabas. "We found out ya ate somethin' with food poisonin' in it. Alondra didn't know it when she bought the food. We're real sorry ya got sick and all," said Willie. Puzzled at the way Barnabas just stood there like a statue, Willie asked, "What's the matter, you still feel sick?"

"Hm, No, I don't think so." Lost in thought, he asked Willie, "Where is Julia now?"

"She went upstairs to get her medical bag. She thought she might have somethin' for ya to help yar upset stomach. Does it still hurt?" Willie watched Barnabas sit down in his favorite chair and just stare into space. "Alondra, he don't look so good. I better go find Julia and see what's holdin' her up." Willie turned around and ran upstairs. Concerned, Alondra sat down quietly and watched Barnabas.

Barnabas couldn't believe it was happening again. He must be dreaming that he was back in 1971. Can he wake himself up? He tried by pinching himself. That only hurt. He blinked several times but that only made his eyes water. As he looked around the room, he wondered if it was day or night. He jumped out of his seat, startling Alondra, and quickly walked to the mirror near the front entrance. He had a reflection. That settled it, he was dreaming again. He was getting real sick of this. Then he thought of the 'game' and guessed it might be playing a trick on him. As he looked up the staircase, he saw Willie and Julia coming down. She was alive and looked great. She had a huge smile on her face.

"Barnabas, I'm so glad you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"Confused," he answered walking towards his chair again.

"About what?" she followed him and sat down. Willie joined Alondra and stood together watching Julia and Barnabas.

"What I'm doing here and how long I'm going to be here this time?"

"What are you talking about? You live here. Maybe you are just a little disoriented because you were unconscious for three hours."

"Julia, I know I am just dreaming I am in 1971, back in this house. I will just sit here and wait for this to end," Barnabas remarked, slumping into his chair, which felt very real. He ran his hand over the upholstery, admiring the texture.

Julia got up, walked over to Willie and Alondra and asked them if they could leave her and Barnabas alone for a while. She needed to check him over for any medical problems. They said their good-byes and left. Julia went back and sat down, placing her undivided attention on Barnabas. He held his hand up to his mouth, staring at the rug. She had seen him do this a number of times when he was concentrating on a problem.

"Barnabas, what's the matter? Please let me help." Julia was very concerned about the man she considered her companion, who she loved very much. She knew he considered her as just a good friend and it hurt her to see him in so much anguish. He just sat and stared. He was not talking and she began to worry about his state of mind. "Barnabas, you have to talk to me if I am going to help you. What is on your mind?" Barnabas looked into Julia's face and thought of all the years he had dreamt of her and wished she were alive. Now here she was, in front of him and he was alarmed about waking up and being a vampire again. He chuckled. "What is so funny?" Julia smiled at the change in his demeanor.

"Life is funny, my life especially. Here I am, with you again and all I can think of is waking up," he chuckled again.

"You have me at a disadvantage because I don't know what you're talking about. What do you mean again? I have never left your side since we got back a few months ago from 1840. You remember that trip, don't you?" she asked him hoping he would snap out of his melancholy. He looked into her face and saw all the reasons why he cared so much for her and why he could never tell her before. Angelique's curse made all the women he ever loved die. He was so afraid to express his love for Julia because he never wanted that fate for her. Looking down, he lifted her hand into his. He thought about telling her now, even though this was a dream. Julia watched what he was doing and smiled back at him.

"Julia, I, uh I am going to tell you a story and you are probably not going to believe it. But I have to tell you, even though it means I'll eventually wake up afterwards." Julia opened her mouth to protest but Barnabas placed his finger on her lips. "I am dreaming that I am with you in 1971. Before I fell unconscious, I was at a dinner party with a friend at Willie and Alondra's house. It is," did he dare tell her, "more than 30 years in the future and I . . . I'm a vampire again." He saw her expression so he explained further, "I don't know how it happened but it's the true. I had just apologized to Willie for my behavior while he was my servant. Then we played the 'game' that helped explain to Alondra what my relationship with Willie was in the past. She got enraged and slapped me. Afterwards, she seemed to forgive me but at dinner I think she poisoned my drink." Seeing the puzzled look on Julia's face, Barnabas continued with his explanation. "We had brought with us a bottle of blood. Alondra served me a glass for dinner. About a half hour later I collapsed. Then I was here. You see, I am unconscious right now, in the future, and this is a dream." He ended his story and waited for Julia to talk.

"That is an interesting theory, Barnabas. However, what makes you think your life in the future is real and being here with me is a dream? It could be that in the last 3 hours you have been dreaming you were in another time and now you are awake."

Barnabas looked into Julia's eyes and saw the admiration she had for him. He wanted to hold her in his arms but he resisted. He wanted to kiss her and take her upstairs to his room. However, he was feeling exhausted. Sleep was overcoming his thoughts. His eyes started to feel heavy. "Julia, I'm feeling exhausted. Do you mind if we continue this tomorrow?" He thought if he woke up tomorrow and he was still here, he would take the time to figure this out very carefully.

"Not at all. Let me help you upstairs." She stood up and helped him out of the chair. As he placed his arm around her shoulder, he could smell her sweet fragrance. As they started to walk towards the stairs, he looked at her neck and thought about kissing it. He came very close and the only thing stopping him was falling over on top of her. 

Upstairs Julia helped Barnabas into bed. He said goodnight to her, he closed his eyes and heard her said "Good night Barnabas pleasant dreams." It surprised him that her voice sounded like Maeve's. Then he started to dream.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 **

This time Barnabas was dreaming. In front of him was a table with medical equipment on the left and bottles of plasma with a wine bottle and glass on the right. The sound of a door opened as two women, Julia and Maeve, walk in together. Julia didn't seem to be aware of Maeve but Maeve looked at Julia as she walked over to the left side of the table. Maeve smiled at Barnabas and walked over to the right side of the table. Both women stared straight at him. He watched Julia first. Julia took the liquid mixtures and blended them together. Next, she added small amounts into several syringes. Then she packed the syringes except one into a medical bag. Closing the bag, she inserted the syringe into her vein. When she was finished, she stared straight at Maeve. Next, Barnabas directed his attention on Maeve.

Maeve was mixing a blend of herbs together then added a small amount into a wine bottle. Picking up a bottle of plasma, she poured a measurable amount into the wine bottle and mixes it together. Selecting the wine glass, Maeve filled it with the blood mixture and then turned her attention to Barnabas. Smiling, she offered the wine glass to him. He gasped at the thought of her poisoning him. As though she heard his thoughts, she shook her head but said nothing. She turned her attention again on Julia, both pairs of eyes locked on each other.

All of a sudden, a loud alarming sound interrupted the silence. "What is that?" Barnabas exclaimed. Both women continued to stare at each other.

The sound got continuously louder until it was so deafening that he had to cover his ears with his hands. He closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them again, Barnabas saw Julia standing by his bed smiling down at him. When he took his hands away from his ears, he could hear an alarm clock. "Good morning, sleepy head. I thought maybe you were never going to wake up," Julia joked, "luckily the alarm was on and woke you up."

"What time is it?" Barnabas looked around for the clock.

" Nine o'clock in the morning," she answered, looking at the clock sitting on the nightstand. "If you hurry, you can have breakfast with me. I have to run off to Wyndcliff for a while but I will be back this afternoon." Julia started to walk to the door to leave when she turned her head towards him and said, "Oh, by the way, I am glad to see you have decided to stay here and not return to the future," she smiled and then left.

As Barnabas got up and dressed, he was glad Julia stayed at the Old House more than Collinwood. He remembered from the original 1971 she stayed with him more as time elapsed. Reviewing his "dream" with Julia and Maeve, he had more questions and fewer answers. He looked around the room and in the dresser drawers. It all looked the same as he remembered it. As he made his way to the door to leave, he wondered if he really time traveled back to 1971.

As Barnabas sat eating his breakfast, he watched Julia from across the table. He marveled at how beautiful she looked. Julia glanced at him and saw him staring. He gazed at her beautiful auburn hair and stared into her 'Betty Davis' green eyes. As he thought of touching her, he wondered what his mission was, to learn or make changes. "Is there something you want to say, Barnabas?" she asked. He has never stared at her like this before, the attention was very appealing but strange behavior for him.

"Only that I am enjoying the view," he smiled noticing a slight blush on her face. He chuckled to himself.

"Barnabas! I have never heard you talk this way. Are you feeling ok?" She wanted to hear more but did not have time now.

"Julia, I am still a bit confused by everything that has happened. I want to share my experience with you." He saw she was distracted.

"Oh my, I have to get going," Julia said suddenly looked at her watch. "Can we talk later? I would love to hear more about your dream, it sounds fascinating." She looked into his eyes and saw a shining light that she never noticed before. There was something different about him. He was not acting like himself, she thought, although she enjoyed the attention. She smiled at him as she got up and walked over to a table where she left her purse. She opened it and pulled out a cigarette and lighter. As she lit her cigarette, she noticed Barnabas still staring at her. Only this time he was frowning. "I will see you later Barnabas." He is looking strange at me again, she thought, I wonder if he knows. I will deal with that later too, she thought.

"Julia," Barnabas hesitated, "Please don't go."

"I have to," she said but thought how much she wanted to stay. It was not like him to ask her to stay like this. "Barnabas, I will see you later." Julia smiled and left the Old House.

Feeling restless, Barnabas did something he had never done in over two-hundred years, he cleared off the table. Then he cleaned the dishes, hoping no one would walk in and see him. Surprisingly, he actually enjoyed himself. After he finished, he decided to do some snooping. Looking around the first floor of the Old House, everything looked the same as he remembered it. He walked over to the cellar door and tried it. It was unlocked. I guess I am not hiding anything down there nowadays he chuckled. He felt like a stranger in his own house. Is that the effects of the dream, or the outcome of traveling back in time? As he kept his hand on the cellar door, he thought about going downstairs. Instead memories came back to him. He recalled hiding his coffin down there at different intervals. Another thought came to him, the memory of walling up the terrified Reverend Trask in 1795, making the brick wall the entrance to the reverend's tomb. During another time, Barnabas bit his cousin, Carolyn, in order to reverse the aging process from the botched experiment he received from Julia. So much tragedy happened in that cellar, he thought. He let go of the door and turned around.

Deciding not to go into the cellar, Barnabas strolled upstairs to his room to rest. He wanted to compare his experiences in the past with that of the future. As he was walking past Julia's room, he noticed the door was open. He felt a strong urge to go inside. Noticing a handkerchief on the floor, he picked it up as he stood in the middle of the room, a memory surfaced, but it was not his own. Glancing down at the square linen, it felt like he was playing the 'game' again. An image started to form in his mind. During a terrifying stormy night in 1967, Julia was in the mausoleum looking for the ghost of Sarah, Barnabas' sister, but she found herself locked in. Suddenly, there was a ghostly crying sound. Julia called out.

"Who are you? Sarah? Is that you? Are you trying to frighten me? Please answer me!" The crying stopped. Julia wondered, "What was it? Who was it? Maybe it was just the wind. Yes, that's it, only the wind." Suddenly, the room filled with the sound of ghostly laughter. Julia shouted, "Why are you doing this to me, why? It must be Sarah doing this to me. Why, Sarah, why? Why don't you answer me? I have to find a way out of here! I've got to think!"

She brushed against the wall and she was surprised to feel a wet feeling. She looked at her hand and was shocked to see it covered with blood. She looked at the wall and saw that blood was leaking from Sarah's nameplate. She screamed, "Blood! Blood oozing from the walls! I have to get out of here! I have to get out of here! Let me out!" She flung herself onto a coffin in frustration. She heard a squeaking sound and looked up to find the gate had opened by itself. She ran out. Making it back to Collinwood, Julia learned she was to be alone in the huge house. Weird unexplained happenings occurred all around her that frightened her up to her room.

"Nothing, nothing can get in here, I'm safe!" She turned on the lamp and listened, "No sound at all, except for the storm. Maybe whatever it was went away and I am safe. Was it you I saw, Dave? Were you returning from the grave to haunt me, Dave? Was it you?" The lights went off. Julia remarked, "It must be a power failure. I can't stay in here. I've got to leave the house and get some help!" She tried to open the door but couldn't. She screamed, "NO! I can't be locked in here, I can't be! Help! Help! No one can hear me! No one's in the house but me and whatever's trying to destroy me!" She got an idea. She went to the phone and picked up the receiver, but found that there was no dial tone. She put the receiver back onto the cradle and tried to reassure herself, "Roger will be home soon. He's probably on his way now. Please let him be on his way, please! The lights, if I only had some light, I wouldn't be so afraid." She lights a candle and said, "There, that's better, that's much better." The candle blew out. Julia gasped, "The wind! Where did it come from? The windows were shut tight." She looked over at the window and was shocked to see a ghostly figure standing there. The figure was dressed in what looked like doctor's clothing, but it was covered, hiding the face. Julia screamed, "Who are you? What are you doing here? Is it you, Dave? Please! Leave me alone!" The figure disappeared. The phone rang.

Julia answered. She heard a voice on the other end say, "Julia!"

"Who . . . who is this?"

"Julia, don't you recognize my voice?" the voice replied.

"It can't be. It's Dave Woodard! It can't be! You're dead!" she cried.

"Yes, and soon you'll be dead too. Do you hear me, Julia? Soon, you will die, soon, very, very soon, you will die!" the voice replied.

Julia slammed the receiver down. She saw that the doorknob was turning. Something was trying to get in. Terrified, Julia's vision started to blur. She screamed, "AHHHHHHHHHHHH! Who is there!"

The door opened. It was Barnabas. He came in and said, "Hello, Julia."

The vision ended and Barnabas felt the anguish and terror as though he had been Julia that night. Looking at the handkerchief, he knew it acted as the catalyst for the vision. He also knew he was responsible for frightening and planning to kill Julia that night. Barnabas grabbed his face with his hands and felt the perspiration. He now knew what she had gone through and wanted to make it up to her. Barnabas looked around Julia's room and wondered why she ever forgave him. Something caught his eye that was partially sticking out from under her dresser. He walked over to the bureau, bent down and picked it up. It was an old photograph but before he could look at it, he heard someone coming down the hall. Sticking the photograph in his housecoat pocket, he hid behind the curtains.

Barnabas heard someone came into the room, opened and closed a door, then sat on the bed. Then he heard a deep sigh and the person lying down on the bed. It had to be Julia. He waited a few minutes until he thought she might be asleep and peeked out to look. She appeared to be asleep so Barnabas slowly walked past the bed and towards the open door. He had to look at her one more time before leaving so he walked up to the foot of the bed and glazed at Julia's sleeping face. He was not prepared to see her sit up and look at him.

"Barnabas!" said a surprised Julia.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 **

"Barnabas," Julia said again, "what are you doing in here? Is there something wrong?" Puzzled, she sat up further and looked at him. He looked weary and she thought that maybe he had been through something stressful.

"Julia, I'm sorry I woke you," he said, thinking of an excuse as to why he was in her room. "While passing your room, I thought I would check in to see if you were back. You have been gone a long time." Barnabas didn't have a clue how long she had been gone, nor did he know what time it was. "You look very tired, are you feeling alright?"

"I AM tired," she admitted.

"Then I will see you later, when you are refreshed." Barnabas started to turn away to leave when she called him back.

"Barnabas, would you do me a favor?" Julia asked very seriously. Barnabas turned back.

"Yes, anything."

"Would you lie down next to me until I fall asleep? It would be a great comfort to me." Julia patted the right side of the bed as she slid over to the left side. Barnabas thought this was unusual behavior for her but he didn't mind. Noticing she still had her street clothes on except her shoes, he sat down and took off his shoes. Lying next to Julia, he thought how nice it felt to be close to her again. After a moment, he felt Julia take his hand, hold it, and then drift off to asleep. This could be the beginning of their intimacy, he thought, trying to remember when it started. Barnabas held her hand and closed his eyes to rest a while. He didn't want to intrude so he planned to get up after a few minutes. However, some strange force had other plans for them. It felt like the 'game' was beginning again so Barnabas attempted to let go of Julia's hand, not wanting to intrude on her privacy. It was useless though, because a force linked them together and he was bound to find out what came next. So he tried to relax as he found himself viewing what happened to Julia earlier that day. 

Julia had just left the Old House after eating breakfast with Barnabas. Stomping on her cigarette butt outside, she thought about what she told him before leaving. She said she was going to Wyndcliff Sanitarium, where she has been the doctor-in-charge for years. She hated lying to Barnabas since he trusted her and she valued their relationship. However, she couldn't tell him where she was going, not yet. She had to acquire more information before sharing it with anyone. But she had her suspicions that Barnabas knew what was happening already. Driving down the narrow road that led to the main gate of the estate, Julia reminisced about the first time she heard about the Collins family and Collinwood. She worked at Wyndcliff when her colleague and friend, Dr. Dave Woodard, admitted the frightened comatose Maggie Evans. Julia was Maggie's doctor, using hypnosis and other means to discover where the young woman had been for months, when everyone else thought she was dead. After many sessions with Maggie, Julia suspected a Collins played an important role in Maggie's kidnapping and mental condition. At that point, Julia decided to visit Collinwood under the pretense of being an historian. This way she could study the Collins' history books and get to know the different members of the family. Then Victoria Winters, the governess, suggested that Julia talk to Barnabas Collins because he was very knowledgeable about the Collins history. Julia remembered when she first met Barnabas. They did not get along but with her persistence, she learned the truth about him, which almost cost her her life. Because of her specialist in blood disorders, she was able to convince Barnabas not to kill her so she could experiment on reversing his vampirism. He was intrigued and decided to let her try, never fully trusting her.

As Julia turned the car into the Collinsport Hospital parking lot, she again focused on her immediate task. She decided she would get all the answers to her tests from Dr. Hall. Dr. Sam Hall was another colleague of hers, but she knew he would try to convince her to leave Collinsport if the results were unfavorable. She would never leave Barnabas.

"Julia, it is so good to see you again, come in." Dr. Hall led Julia into his private office and closed the door. He walked behind his desk and sat down. Julia stood for a moment. "Please Julia sit down and be comfortable." Julia sat but she wasn't very comfortable.

"Did you get the test results back, Sam?" Julia wanted to skip the pleasantries and get to the point. "I want to see them myself, please."

"Julia! What is your rush?" Sam forced a smile but he knew the answer already, as she frowned at him. "Ok, I will give it to you straight." Sam got out of his chair, picked up a folder, walked in front of his desk and sat on the edge of it, in front of Julia. "Here." He handed the folder to her. As he watched her go through the papers, he added, "You must give up smoking, it will kill you!"

"Yes, I know the theories but I am not totally convinced that cigarettes are the cause to lung cancer." Remembering how she craved for one after eating and waking up in the morning, she continued to read the report. After she read the papers, Julia closed the folder and placed it in her lap. For the few moments she looked at Sam, she thought of Barnabas and his cravings for blood while he was a vampire. She understood the similarities of their addictions more than ever. "I don't know if I have the willpower to stop smoking."

"You must try. I know of a place in Bethesda, Maryland that you can by admitted immediately." He was trying very hard to reason with her, but he knew it was close to impossible to reason with any doctor. Doctors made the worse patients.

"What is the name of this place?" Julia already knew she had no intentions of going but she would be polite and let him offer the information.

"The National Institute of Health," he said. Sam found this the hardest thing to do, try to convince another doctor what was best for them. He already knew what was coming.

Julia looked at Sam, handed him the folder and said, "After looking at those results, I still have many good years. I won't admit myself to any institution, become a lab rat and forget my life here, Sam. I plan to live my life the way I want however long that may be." She would never leave Collinwood and Barnabas.

"Julia, are you sure about this?" he asked, thinking the situation was worse than she did.

"I appreciate your concern." She got up, walked over to her colleague and shook his hand. "Good-bye Sam." As she walked out of his office, Julia heard Dr. Sam Hall say good-bye.

Barnabas still tried to break loose of Julia's hand with no luck. The vision continued. Julia was driving back to Collinwood when she decided to make a detour to the Blue Whale, the local pub. She wanted to have a drink, think about what she would tell Barnabas about her medical report. She figured he would think the worse too. Walking into the Blue Whale, Julia noticed a man sitting at the end of the bar, a couple chatting at a table and a young woman sitting in the shadows at the corner table. Music was playing in the background as she asked the bartender for a drink of bourbon and walked over to a table. After the bartender served her the drink, Julia lit a cigarette and sat quietly thinking about her relationship with Barnabas. Her feelings for him were boundless, wishing her love could be shared intimately. If she regretted anything in her life, it was the fact that her relationship with Barnabas had never reached that point.

At this point Barnabas felt uneasy viewing her experience without Julia's permission. While he tried again to let go of her hand, he recognized a few people. Julia stirred in bed for a moment and then the vision continued. As she reflected on her thoughts and drink, she jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning her head to the side, she saw Willie and Alondra standing by her.

"Julia, ya so deep in thought, ya didn't hear us callin' ya. What's up?" Willie asked as they sat down at her table. Julia didn't want to be rude so she asked them if they wanted a drink. She called the bartender over to order drinks for her friends and place it on her tab.

"I'm just unwinding after driving from Wyndcliff on my way back to the Old House," she lied, not wanting to share her news with anyone at this point. "Are you having a good evening?"

"Oh yes, Julia, the best evening I have ever had," said Alondra excitedly. "We have wonderful news to share with you and we wanted you to be the first to know!"

"Yeah," said Willie smiling, "since ya the person who introduced us to each other." Of course, this intrigued Julia's curiosity.

"What is it?" she asked. Both Willie and Alondra looked at each other, and then turned their attention to Julia.

"We are getting married," they said in unison.

"Oh how lovely. Have you set a date?

"In a week, and we want ya and Barnabas there. It'll be small, just ya two and us," said Willie. He was so happy but Julia could tell that Alondra wanted something more.

"That would be wonderful, Willie," Julia replied, "However how about if you two get married at Collinwood and let the Collins throw you a party. I think Elizabeth would be happy to organize it for you." Julia could see Alondra approved of these arrangements more than a small court wedding. Besides, Julia thought, Barnabas owes it to you, Willie.

"Oh gee, Julia, I don't know. The Collins, they don't think that highly of me, considerin' my past and all."

"Willie, that is all under the bridge. You are a friend of Barnabas' and mine. Barnabas is a Collins and I will see to it that he talks to Elizabeth. Let me do this for you, ok? As a wedding present."

"Ok, Julia, you can try, but if it don't work, we'll just get a justice-of-the-peace," Willie said as he looked at Alondra. She didn't hide her disappointment from her future husband. They finished their drinks and departed company about 15 minutes later. Julia drove back to the Old House. She was feeling very tired after that drink and conversation with Willie and Alondra. She was ready to go to bed for a while.

As Julia walked through the entrance of the Old House, she noticed how quiet the place seemed. Where was Barnabas? She would look for him later. Being too tired, she slowly walked up the stairs remembering how she helped Barnabas yesterday after he woke up from his food poisoning. He was acting very strange, thinking he was from the future. They had traveled in time together, so that was not completely impossible. She needed to know more before she could believe he was not just dreaming about the future. Besides, it would be fun to solve a mystery and get her mind off other things. As she entered her room, Julia took off her coat and hung it in the wardrobe. The door creaked when she opened and closed it. Too tired to undress, she sat on the bed and let out a sigh. As she lay back on the bed, she closed her eyes, which were burning from tiredness. As she started to fall asleep, she felt a presence that was familiar but different at the same time.

As Julia turned her head, she opened her eyes and saw Barnabas laying next to her. She smiled at him and then went back to sleep. Knowing that the visions ended, Barnabas felt their hands release as she turned over to face the other way. Barnabas quietly and quickly rose, walked out of her room and headed downstairs to look at the photograph he had in his pocket.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 **

After leaving Julia's room, Barnabas sat in the drawing room, in his favorite chair, thinking about what just happened upstairs. While he held Julia's handkerchief earlier that day, he felt like he was in her body, experiencing that horrifying night. As he held her hand while she slept, he felt like he was there with her the whole time, feeling her anxiety and fear. It must be the affects of the 'game', but he didn't understand how it could work without Maeve present. Being back in 1971 had some purpose but what was it? Everything and everyone seemed the same. So until he could figure out what was going on, he decided not to tell anyone about being from the future, not even Julia. He remembered telling her some of it earlier, but he wouldn't elaborate further. What would he tell her?

Looking down at his hand, one thing was different about this visit, finding this photograph. He didn't remember seeing it before. Examining it closely, he saw a woman sitting on a bench holding an infant. She looked familiar, her face, then he gasped. It looked just look Maeve. How can that be? The woman wore modern clothes, not from the eighteenth century, more like twenty's or thirty's. He turned it over and read the notation on the back. "To my daughter, I hope you always remember the story. Love, M." Hearing footsteps coming down the stairs, Barnabas looked up and saw Julia heading towards him, looking refreshed. Happy to see her, he asked, "Julia, how are you feeling?"

"Much better, Barnabas, I was very tired when I left Windcliff. I couldn't wait to get some sleep. So, do you still think you are from the future?" she asked. He knew the truth about her day but he would not challenge her, he would grant her privacy on this matter.

"No," he lied, "I had a good night sleep too. I know now I belong here with you," he smiled. Now, he had to know about this photo. Could this be the reason why he came back? Was Maeve connected in some way with Julia? Why did she have this photo? He turned it over in his hands, examining the front.

"What do you have there?" she asked seeing the photograph.

"When I left your room, I saw this on the floor. I was just looking at it," he said, looking down, not meeting her stare.

"Oh? Let me see." Julia walked over to retrieve the glossy sheet and sat down next to Barnabas. She looked at the photo and read the notation on the back. "OH!"

"Who is that, Julia?" Barnabas asked inquisitively.

"It was my mother holding me when I was a baby," she said, looking up at Barnabas. "To my daughter, I hope you always remember the story, signed "M" for mother," she read aloud. "I remember her telling me that story when I was a child. I used to ask her to tell it to me at bedtime."

"That was your mother?" Barnabas asked in a surprised tone. He was not expecting to hear that. Julia looked at Barnabas, perplexed, holding a cigarette as she light a match.

"Yes, why are you so surprised?" Julia took a puff. "Who did you think it was?"

"Your mother was a very lovely lady, that's all I meant," he remarked, interested in the story her mother intimated it. "Julia, what is the story your mother told you as a child?"

"It was a charming tale but I don't know how much truth there was in it. My mother told me the tale as her mother told her when she was a child." Julia thought for a moment, and then started her tale. "I believe the story was passed down over the ages and I'm not sure how much has been lost or altered. It was in the late 18th or early 19th century when a young unwed woman got pregnant. For some unknown reason, she took her child to a church and left two notes. The first read, "I cannot take care of my baby girl so I leave her in your care to raise her. Her name is Maeve. Please save this note for her so she knows I love her." Then the second note was addressed to the baby and read, "Maeve, because of my circumstances, I am unable to take care of you. If you knew the situation, you would understand. You are my namesake, with the blood of a warrior. Although I cannot be with you physically, I am always with you in spirit." It was signed "M". The baby grew up and kept this note for her child to have. Each female descendant had Maeve in her name. The story continued to be past down over the generations and finally to my mother. The name 'Maeve' has been with each female descendent. I regret that this story will end with me." Julia thought about the missed opportunities of getting married or having a child of her own.

Barnabas listened intently and was astonished to hear about Julia's past. Julia and Maeve related? He thought there was something familiar about the slayer that he couldn't put his finger on, now it started to make sense. Consumed with his own family concerns, he never thought of asking Julia about her own past. She looked at her dear friend and saw him reflecting on the story. "Is there anything wrong, Barnabas?" she asked interrupting his contemplation.

"No, not at all, that was a fascinating story," Barnabas replied. They sat for a few minutes lost in thought. Barnabas looked into her eyes, smiled, consumed by her radiance. He thought about inviting her for drinks at the Blue Whale but first he had something more important in mind. He got up and stood in front of her chair. "Julia, may I ask you a favor?"

"Yes, certainly," she replied, wondering what he had on his mind. He held out his hands for her and as she placed hers into his, he helped her out of the chair. Still holding her, he slowly drew her close to his chest, feeling her soft skin, smelling her fragrance. As he lowered his head to her lips, he gently pressed his against hers, starting with a soft, light kiss. He wanted this day to be perfect. The next question startled her and made her face flush.

"Julia, would you do me the honors in joining me upstairs for a while?" Still in shock, Julia just stood staring at Barnabas. Was she dreaming? Maybe she was the one traveling in time, a parallel time, and this was not her Barnabas. At the moment, she didn't care so they strolled, arm in arm, upstairs and into his room. She wondered if she should question him, make sure this was what he wanted. She certainly did. Deciding against inquiring, she didn't want to interrupt the moment she had been waiting for since falling in love with Barnabas Collins. If this was a dream, she didn't want to wake up, not now, not yet.

Their relationship was about to change forever and she looked forward to it. Standing in the center of his room, flabbergasted by this encounter, she watched as he walked up to her and stared into her radiant face. He lifted one hand up to her chin and gently touched her cheek. She smiled as he got closer, his hand glided down her neck and slid the top of her shirt off one shoulder. Glad she wasn't resisting, he bent down and gently kissed her bare shoulder. She responded by kissing his neck. Getting excited by her responsiveness, he placed his other arm around her waist and drew her into his arms. Passionately, he kissed her neck, shoulder and lips as he helped her off with her clothes. Now it was her turn. She placed her hands inside his shirt and easily slipped it off. Kissing his neck, her hands slowly moved around his back, feeling his silky skin. She took great pleasure in unfastening his belt, unzipping his pants, and lowering them to his feet. He stepped out of them as she tossed the pants to the side. Standing back up, she helped him off with the remainder of his clothes and enjoyed moving her hands down his back, below his waist, stopping on his backside. He slipped her shirt off her body in one gentle swoop, undoing her bra was a little catchy but he managed. As she finished removing his clothes, she slid into his chest. It felt so good to have him so close and intimate. After all their clothes were removed, he bent down and slid his arms around her and lifted her up into his arms. Walking over to the bed, he climbed in placing her gently on her back as he laid next to her, bodies touching. Exploring her erogenous zones, he started to touch her everywhere, learning quickly what pleased her. It seemed everything he did satisfied her. This excited him. His hand glided over her chest and stomach, to areas he never thought of touching before. This gave her chills and caused her muscles to contract. Their bodies joined effortlessly, their passion unleashed years of waiting, wanting, and their lovemaking resulted in a bonding that would last a lifetime, although neither would realize it until much later.

Hours later, Barnabas invited Julia to the Blue Whale for some drinks. As they talked in the car, Julia told her lover about her visit to the Blue Whale earlier and her conversation with Willie and Alondra. Barnabas said he would be happy to talk to Elizabeth about them getting married at Collinwood. He thought it was a great idea. After parking the car and finding a table in the bar, Barnabas ordered drinks. As he held Julia's hands, he thought of his devotion to her. This triggered a memory he had with Angelique, when he and Julia were still in 1840 pretending to be brother and sister.

Angelique became jealous of his relationship with Julia.  
Wanting to destroy her, Angelique ordered her controlled  
vampire, Roxanne, to turn Julia into a vampire. It didn't work.  
"Barnabas," Angelique asked as she walked up to him, "Well,  
are you going to see your dear sister?"  
"You and I have nothing to say to each other after what you  
did to Roxanne and Julia," Barnabas rudely replies.  
"And I would have succeeded if it had not been for you!" she  
said bitterly.  
"Consider yourself lucky you did not succeed," Barnabas advised,  
"I would have killed you if you had. I would destroy you even if it  
meant my own destruction."  
"You are really that devoted to Julia?" Angelique asked surprised.  
"Yes, I am that devoted to her." Barnabas sincerely said.

Barnabas' devotion to Julia had lasted a very long time so it was time to share his feelings with her now. Looking deeply into Julia's eyes, he popped the question. "Julia, will you marry me?" Now he was feeling very nervous. He had never expressed his love to her in fear of the curse, of it claiming her, killing her too. Julia looked into Barnabas' eyes shocked to hear him ask the question she only dreamt of hearing.

She was equally shocked to hear herself say, "Barnabas! Are you sure about this?" He frowned at her and then they both laughed. Barnabas glanced around the room and didn't see anyone he knew. He asked the bartender to bring them another round of drinks. Right after the bartender left their table, the young woman entered the Blue Whale. She strolled over to the bar and requested a drink. After being served, she found a table in the corner. She sat in the shadow but Barnabas saw her face before she sat down. He gasped.

"Barnabas, what's wrong," Julia asked concerned.

"Julia, a woman just came in and sat at the table in the corner. She looks very familiar." He couldn't believe his eyes.

"Who does she remind you of?" Julia felt disappointed that he was looking at another woman. He looked into her eyes and knew what she was thinking.

"Julia, it isn't what you are thinking. The woman reminds me of your mother's photograph." He was about to stand up when he added, "Let me invite her over to our table and you will see the striking resemblance." Barnabas thought if he could get this woman over to their table, he could find out if it was Maeve.

"Barnabas," Julia said sternly forcing him to stay seated, "if you leave this table, you will never return." She was not threatening him, it was just a feeling she had. It made her nervous and she didn't want him to let go of her hands. So far, he didn't.

"Julia, that isn't true. You can come with me and we can sit at her table." He thought that was reasonable.

"No, Barnabas that isn't what I meant. If you leave me now, you will be lost from me." With one hand, Julia picked up a cigarette and light it. A strong craving came over her, it was uncontrollable and those feelings penetrated into Barnabas' hand as well. He started to feel the craving but his desire was not for a cigarette. He had an desire for . . . blood. NO, he thought. This can't be happening. It was still daylight and he's not a vampire. He glanced over at the table in the corner and saw two glowing eyes looking straight at him. His hunger increased as Julia's fear of loosing him increased.

"Julia, you aren't going to loose me." He could feel her anxiety as he looked between her and the woman at the table. He didn't know what to do. Maybe he should stand up and lead Julia out of this bar. He also feared the woman would follow, if it was who he thought it was. He had to take a chance.

"Julia, let's go." Still holding hands, Barnabas and Julia started to stand up but the cravings overpowered him and he fell back into his chair. Julia lost her balance and fell onto Barnabas' lap. His craving intensified and he found himself looking at Julia's neck. Glancing over at the woman at the table, he noticed she stood up and started over towards them. He closed his eyes, to control his fear and lust, in hopes that the craving would pass. He heard Julia say, "Barnabas don't leave me."


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26 **

When Barnabas opened his eyes again, he was no longer at the Blue Whale. He was lying down on a bed looking up at the ceiling. Someone held his hand so he squeezed it to see if it was real. Feeling the warm, soft skin and steady pulse of the person next to him, Barnabas turned his head and saw the face of Maeve. Then he looked around for Julia. He tried to release this woman's hand but couldn't. Was he still in 1971 or 2003? He had to be cautious.

"Where is Julia?" he asked feeling dazed. Looking at the figure on the bed, he noticed she looked the same as the woman at the Blue Whale? "Where is Julia," he repeated, "the woman I was with?" He sat up and started to snarl at her as he slightly bared his fangs. He watched her whip out a foot-long stake and lift it just inches from his heart. "You have me at a disadvantage, my dear." She still didn't say anything. "What are you waiting for? Do it!" he growled.

"I won't, I can't. I just want you to calm down and realize where you are," the woman said in a calm soothing voice.

"You are not the woman from the Blue Whale, are you?" he sighed, relieved.

"Yes and no, Barnabas, you are back in the year 2003." Maeve smiled as she lowered the stake. It always irritated him when he got cryptic messages.

In almost a whisper he questioned her, "So you were there, in 1971, weren't you? What happened to me?" Sitting on the edge of the bed with Maeve, he noticed they were still holding hands. Were they playing the 'game'? "How long have I been gone?" he inquired, still disoriented.

Knowing Barnabas would want a complete explanation, Maeve started at the beginning, "When you collapsed, Willie and I brought you in here so I could take care of your body. It has been about an hour since your consciousness left our present time." She squeezed his hand. Guessing what he was thinking, she said, "Yes, the 'game' has been controlling your experiences."

"What?" Barnabas was confused. "You mean none of that was real?"

"Oh yes, quite real, except," she hesitated.

"Except what Maeve, was I or was I not in 1971?" Barnabas looked at her suspiciously. "What happened to me? Was I poisoned?"

"No! you were not poisoned. Before coming to Willie's while you were sleeping, I snuck out to the liquor store and purchased four wine bottles. I emptied two and replaced them with my blood." Barnabas' face showed utter shock so she explained further. "Because of my 'condition', my body has the ability to replenish itself with an unlimited amount of blood, if needed. That's why when you bit me during the 'game', you didn't hurt me and while we made love that first night, you got what you wanted without harming me. The 'Powers-to-be' instructed me to add some special herbs to the blood so your consciousness would relax enough so you could be send back to 1971," Maeve explained. "'They wanted me to be able to monitor you during your trip so when it was time for you to return, you could."

"So it was all real, I did go to 1971, and I was reliving my time with Julia," he said almost to himself. "But why did the 'Powers-to-be' want me back in 1971? Everything was the same as before and I couldn't change Julia's fate." He was confused and hoped he would get a direct answer.

"You didn't go back to change anything. You went back to learn. Did you learn anything while you were there, especially about Julia?"

"The trip brought back memories I had long forgotten," Barnabas reminisced. "I was reminded of how much pain I inflicted on my dearest friend and how much she loved me in spite of it all. I recalled how much she meant to me. Something unusual did happen that didn't occur originally. I found a photograph of a woman and baby in Julia's room. The woman looked just like you, Maeve." Barnabas intimated as he looked at her. Unshaken by this news, Maeve waited for him to continue. "Julia said it was a photo of her as a baby and her mother. Then she told me a story about an ancestor. I don't remember her ever telling me this story before." Barnabas couldn't remember ever asking Julia about her personal life. Because of this experience, he felt much closer to Julia.

"What was the story, Barnabas?" Maeve asked encouraging him to continue.

"Julia's mother told her a story of an ancestor by the name of Maeve." Barnabas watched Maeve carefully but saw no change in her expression. He continued to tell her what he remembered. "Julia's mother told her daughter about a tale that her grandmother passed down to her mother when she was a child too. The story was passed down over the ages and it started in the late 18th or early 19th century when a young unwed woman got pregnant. For unknown reasons, this young woman left her child at a church with two notes. The first note said she could not take care of her baby girl so she had to leave her in the care of the church. The name of the baby was Maeve." Barnabas gave Maeve a questionable look. "It seemed the name Maeve ran in Julia's family." Continuing with the story, he said, "The second note was written for the baby when she got older to understand. The note told the offspring that because of her mother's circumstances, she couldn't take care of her. If the child knew the circumstances, she would understand. The mother's name was also Maeve and wanted her child to know that she had the blood of a warrior."

"Interesting," Maeve finally said, looking away from Barnabas' penetrating eyes.

"YOU were that unwed mother, Maeve!" Barnabas accused.

"Yes," she said sadly still not looking at him. "Because I couldn't take care of her, I had to give her away. I did what I thought was best, at the time, for my child." Maeve looked down at the floor remembering that painful decision. "You do understand, Barnabas, don't you? Now that you know about me, you must see why I had to give up my child." Maeve held back her sorrowful tears, remembering that day like it was yesterday.

"Maeve, you could have told me all this without sending me back to 1971," Barnabas said with a compassionate tone. He knew what it was like to make painful decisions.

"Yes, but you learned more from being there and experiencing it. Barnabas, you and I have something very special between us. I hope you will figure it out in time. Because of the 'Powers-to-be', you experienced something unique with Julia also. The two of you created something very special during your time together and you must find it before it's too late," Maeve added. She wasn't sure he understood but she would make sure he did later. "You saw what Julia went through on that night in the cemetery and in the Collins' . . . "

"Wait a minute, Maeve," Barnabas interrupted. "How do you know what I experienced while I was in the past?" Barnabas asked puzzled. He hoped she didn't known everything. He treasured his privacy.

"We have been connected all the time," she replied holding up their hands. "The 'game' allowed me to observe your visions while you were experiencing them. It also protected your privacy when you needed it," she smiled. "Don't forget, I already knew of your relationship with Julia since we played the 'game' before.

Barnabas thought for a moment. "You were really there, Maeve. I saw you in the Blue Whale just before I came back here."

"Yes, you recognized me because you already knew me from this time period. But neither of you knew of me originally. Since you were not a vampire in 1971, I didn't know who you were except Julia's friend. At that time, I was only observing my descendant as I had done over the ages. During this visit to the past, Julia sensed you were about to leave for the present. Your future and past selves were merging and her anxiety of loosing you triggered your future self to crave blood. Since the vampire essence merged with your past self, that set off a response so that the slayer from 1971 knew a vampire was nearby. Seeing this happen, I knew I had to bring you back to 2003 immediately so everything would continue as it had previously."

Since the 'Powers-to-be' used the 'game' to control events in the past and that it was still playing as they held hands, Barnabas took a chance and asked her another question. He knew the 'game' would not allow her to lie. "How long have you been following me and how long have you known about Julia being your descendant?"

"I wasn't following you personally. Over the centuries, I traveled around the country detecting and destroying vampires. In 1795, I was new at being a slayer but I sensed a vampire in the northeast. As I followed the trail to Maine, I was too late. I could no longer feel its presence so I assumed the vampire was killed or moved on. Then in 1967, I sensed another vampire in the same location and traveled back to Maine. Although I picked up its trail, it kept eluding me. I couldn't get close enough to identify and destroy it. It was well protected by the great estate of Collinwood. I stayed in Collinsport for a while and suspected it was the same vampire I was hunting in that area over a century ago. Then I found out my descendant was in the area. I stayed to observe her activities. When she went to live in Collinwood, I decided to stay longer to see if I could get closer to the vampire. I discovered she was on its trail also. I even witnessed the vampire and her together, on friendly terms. So I left the vampire alone."

"Why?" Barnabas interrupted.

"Because of Julia," Maeve smiled. "I knew she was my descendant because I kept track of my 'family' over the centuries. Even though I never made contact with them, I watched over them and always knew when another was born. When I observed Julia's attraction for the vampire, I decided to just observe from then on. Being interested in my descendant's happiness, I let her make her own decisions. It was not until I connected with you in the beginning of this week that I knew you were the same vampire from 1795 and the 1960's. When I saw Julia in your memories, I knew you were 'her' vampire."

"Why did you decide not to take your revenge and kill me?" Barnabas asked, fascinated by the many possibilities of them meeting long ago. "You saw all the pain I inflicted on her through these visions and from my journey to 1971." They looked into each others eyes, and then Maeve bent over and kissed him. What was the attraction he had for this woman, Barnabas wondered. They kissed again and then embraced. Their hearts beat in unison, their blood boiled hot in their veins and their thoughts fused together.

"Do you not feel it, Barnabas?" Maeve studied his face and felt his heart racing with excitement. "I have longed for a partner who would understand and accept me. A long time ago, the 'Powers-to-be' told me that such a person existed but wasn't ready to receive me as I was. It had to be the right time and place for me to meet that special someone. I believe that person is you, and that we are 'kindred spirits'. Only you have to want and accept it too, only then will it become a reality." Their hands finally separated and Barnabas stood up. He paced around the room thinking about the last week and their encounters. He felt the blood rush to his heart as it beat faster with each step. The energy surged through his veins, something was happening to him, changing him. Then he thought of previous women he 'loved' over the years and could never have because of his curse. Ravenous desires to have a bride of his own, to make them live by night and sleep by day, consumed his thoughts for more than a century. He never wanted to change the women into vampires but he was obsessed with having a mate and thought it was his own recourse. Now after all those years, this woman walked into his life. First she appeared as a threat to his existence, now he wondered if it was possible to become her partner. Barnabas looked at Maeve still sitting on the bed. Can this woman be his mate? Will he be able to TRUST her?

He heard a ringing in his head and he covered his ears with his hands. Where is that sound coming from? He can still hear it. With the thought of trusting her, the ringing got louder. "Stop!" Barnabas cried aloud.

"What's wrong, Barnabas? Stop what?" Maeve had been watching him very carefully, pacing and lost in thought.

"I haven't been able to trust anyone until Julia. Now you want me to trust you. You are a slayer, destined to destroy my kind and you want me to trust you. How?" Barnabas' hands were clinched in a fist against his chest. He wanted to grab her and sink his fangs into her neck. He thought that might be the only way to trust her completely but he knew he couldn't control her that way. She had proven that to him.

"When did you begin to trust Julia?" Maeve asked him point-blank. Watching him stare at her, she offered the answer, "Over time she proved to you that she was trustworthy because she loved you. I will have to prove to you that I love you too. That's the best I can do. You know my feelings and now it's up to you." Maeve stood up, held his hand for a moment and then left the room, closing the door behind her so he could decide.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27 **

Standing in the hallway, Maeve thought about her exchange with Barnabas. Hearing absolutely no sounds, she turned around to head for the living room when she almost ran into Willie. "Ah, sorry. Is Barnabas ok, Maeve?" Willie asked, slightly nervous about Barnabas' first reaction when he woke up.

"Oh Willie, yes, he woke up a little while ago and we had a long talk." Sensing his nervousness, she informed him, "He knows you and Alondra had nothing to do with what happened to him."

"That's a relief. I was kinda worried on account of him blamin' Alondra right before he lost consciousness."

"He knows now she was not responsible."

"How?" Willie inquired curiously.

"I told him what happened." Not wanting to go into it further, Maeve changed the subject. "Is Alondra in the living room?"

"Yeah, she's been sorta worried too. She just sits there and won't talk to me right now. I decided to leave her alone with her own thoughts for a while."

"Do you think she would mind if I sat with her?"

"Na, I don't think so. Ya go ahead. I'll be out in a while." Willie watched Maeve go into the living room, and then stood outside the room that Barnabas occupied. He wanted to go inside so bad he started shaking. Fear was the only thing holding him back. Had Barnabas changed? Willie took a deep breath and softly knocked on the door. There was a long pause before he heard a voice telling him to come in. Willie walked in and saw Barnabas sitting on the edge of the bed. He was motionless and impassive. Willie wouldn't have been able to tell if Barnabas was conscious other than he sat up right and his eyes were open. So Willie went over to the bed, sat down near Barnabas and waited.

Barnabas had been sitting quietly in the empty room thinking about his contact with Julia in 1971. Remembering her soft body and scent excited him since it was still fresh in his mind. The image of their caressed bodies and the sexual encounter played out again in his vision. A soft knock on the door interrupted his revelry, but he ignored it and continued to stare. After a few moments, he sensed the restlessness of the presence on the other side of the door. He knew it was Willie so Barnabas eventually replied, "Come in, Willie." The door opened but Barnabas didn't look up, he just stared ahead. The bed slightly bounced. Having Willie there felt comforting and Barnabas was grateful that his friend didn't start asking a load of questions. Taking advantage of the silence, Barnabas continued to reflect on his experience. Barnabas knew he would eventually have to talk to Willie about what happened tonight. He didn't want to frighten the nervous man anymore than he already appeared to be. Turning his head to the side, he looked into Willie's eyes. "What is it Willie?"

"How are ya feelin' Barnabas?" Willie hesitantly asked.

"Fine," Barnabas replied looking straight ahead again. "I know what happened tonight and I know neither you nor your wife betrayed me. You and Alondra have nothing to fear from me. I told you earlier tonight that I'm grateful for everything you've done for me and I will always be beholden to you." He looked at Willie again and saw he was still nervous. "Is there anything else?"

"I, well, Alondra, she . . ." Willie was having trouble expressing his concerns. He didn't know if Barnabas would loose control and he still feared Barnabas' anger. "Alondra is still very upset about learnin' of our relationship and I don't know what to do about it." At one time Barnabas would have killed anyone if they found out about his secret. Having Alondra know it now was still very uncomfortable so he understood why Willie was nervous and upset. Barnabas still didn't know what he was going to do but he knew it was different.

"Willie, I have changed, I'm not the same person I was when you were my . . . 'employee'. Now, Maeve wants to be a part of my life and I'm thinking about making that a reality. Just know that you and Alondra will be safe. Maeve would not let anything happen to you two. She likes you very much."

"Barnabas, Maeve would never hurt ya, would she? I mean, if ya was to try to hurt anyone, she wouldn't kill ya? I don't see that happenin'." Willie shook his head.

"No, I don't think Maeve would intentionally hurt me but she will stop me from hurting others. She demonstrated that to me the other night at the hospital and she is out there with your wife right now comforting her." Barnabas could sense Maeve in the other room. His connection with her was very strong and every time they joined that kinship intensified. He was beginning to understand fully what she meant by "kindred spirits."

"Barnabas, what are ya goin' to do next?" Willie asked nervously. Barnabas was always amazed at how Willie knew what he was thinking. The link they had was very strong even though Willie was no longer under his control. Willie and Julia had been his trusted friends and now he had two more people who knew his secret. He had to either trust them or kill them. Tired of mistrusting people, Barnabas finally came to a conclusion. He stood up and walked to the door, Willie close behind.

In the living room, Maeve had been sitting and listening to Alondra's concerns about Willie's connection with Barnabas. She still feared Barnabas controlled her husband. Now she wondered what Barnabas would do knowing she knew his precious secret. Maeve wanted to take Alondra's fear away by telling her Barnabas would not harm either of them but she knew Barnabas would have to assure Alondra himself. Maeve would stand by in case she was needed in a hurry.

"I am so angry," Alondra said holding Barnabas' cane and studying it very carefully. "I could thrash him with his own cane." She looked at Maeve cautiously. Just then Alondra turned around and saw Barnabas and Willie walking into the living room from the hallway. Before she could think rationally, Alondra lunged towards Barnabas with his own cane. She smacked him across the face with it.

"Alondra, NO!" Willie screamed, frozen where he stood, unable to move after seeing his wife's sudden attack.

Barnabas felt the pain shoot through his head as his face was forced to one side. Thoughts of attacking her were immediately erased from his head when she swung a second time. He grabbed the cane and pulled it from her grip. Alondra started pounding Barnabas' chest with her fists as he held his cane to his side. She cried and struck him for several minutes. Willie started to walk closer to his wife but Barnabas shook his head to leave her alone. The intensity of her fury shot into Barnabas' chest which eventual became numb. He felt the blood-lust pounding in his heart with every thrust of her fist. As Alondra became tired, Willie rushed to her side and helped her over to the couch. Unaware that Maeve had left the room, Barnabas saw her return with a glass in her hand. Handing him the glass of blood, Maeve stepped back to watch him. He looked down at the red liquid and wondered if it was the same as before. If he drank this would he die, be sent back to the past or be nourished. Barnabas looked into Maeve's eyes and saw only love and understanding. Sipping the liquid, he tasted her sweet warm blood that smoothly glided down his throat. Drinking more of it made his veins pulsate then his body warmed to a normal temperature.

"Barnabas, I'm sorry," Willie said breaking the silence. Only the cries of Alondra could be heard. "She's real upset and needs time." Alondra looked up at her husband and then at Barnabas. She was not sure what would happen now.

"I understand Willie. As I told you before and now I want Alondra to know, I am indebted to you for all your loyal service and your continued willingness to befriend me even now." Addressing Alondra, Barnabas looked into her eyes and said, "My dear, I hope some day you will forgive me for the pain I have caused your husband." He needed to know if she could keep his secret. As he started to walk towards the couch, Maeve stepped forward and held Barnabas' arm.

"Alondra," Maeve said, "I love Barnabas and want to spend the rest of my life with him. He has not given me an answer yet so I don't know what will become of our relationship." Maeve's admission shocked Alondra and Willie. "I would like to know what you plan to do about the knowledge that has been bestowed upon you." Alondra looked at Maeve with awe. Holding her husband's hands for support, she glanced into Barnabas' penetrating eyes and saw his concern.

"I love my husband and I will protect him anyway I can. If that means killing a vampire who tries to threaten him, I will." She thought for a second and then continued. "No one would believe me if I revealed Barnabas' secret. So I will keep his secret as Willie has kept it." She looked at Willie and touched his face. Then she looked at Barnabas and said, "I will never forget but maybe in time I will be able to forgive you. If Willie can do it, I will try too."

"Thank you," Barnabas replied and bowed his head. Then he smiled at Alondra, who returned a small smile. Turning his attention to Maeve, Barnabas asked her, "You want to spend the rest of your live with me, knowing what I am. Why?" At this point, he thought it was wise to share this with Willie and Alondra because the whole encounter had created a strong bond between them even if Willie and Alondra were not aware of it yet.

"First I love you and second I find it quite fitting. I know your situation better than anyone and we compliment each other. We are both," she hesitated for a moment looking at Willie and Alondra then understood why Barnabas wanted to discuss it. Continuing, she said, "almost immortal beings and will not outlive each other. I can help you, Barnabas, find out why you became a vampire after the curse was lifted long ago." Maeve went to Barnabas and gave him a hug. Then they kissed. Looking at Willie and Alondra, Maeve said, "We will leave now. Thank you for an entertaining evening!" They all laughed. Willie stood up and shook Barnabas' hand then gave Maeve a friendly hug good-bye. Alondra walked over to Maeve and hugged her warmly.

"Thank you," Alondra whispered to Maeve. "You will have a difficult job ahead of you and I wish you good fortune." Then Alondra walked up to Barnabas and stared into his eyes. She felt only warm affection from him and she smiled. She extended her hand and he shook it. At one time, Alondra admired Barnabas. Knowing the truth about him, she was not sure how she felt anymore. He was still the same person except for her knowledge of his past. With their hands together, Alondra drew closer to Barnabas and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You take care of yourself and pay attention to Maeve. She really does love you!" Letting go of Barnabas' hand, Alondra walked back to Willie.

After getting their belongings, Barnabas and Maeve left Willie's home and drove back to the hotel. Barnabas was wondering what would happen now when Maeve gave him a clue. "Barnabas, we have a great deal of work to do. Your dark shadows don't have to be lived in loneliness and despair. We can shine the golden light on those shadows and find the truths that await the both of us."


	28. Epilogue

**Epilogue to Kindred Spirits**

After their evening with Willie and Alondra, Maeve and Barnabas split up for the day to their respective rooms. They needed time to reflect and plan for their departure from this sleepy Midwestern town. Alone in his room Barnabas reflected on his experience in 1971 and his future with Maeve. He had a feeling he hadn't seen the last of his "past".

Alone in her room, Maeve had a long conversation with the 'Powers-to-be'. They instructed her in what had to happen next if she wanted Barnabas to find a cure to his vampirism. She was reminded of her duties as a slayer and the thirty year old commitment to her 'ward'. Taking her responsibilities very seriously, she listened very careful to their instructions. Realizing it wasn't going to be easy, she settled down for the day, dreaming of her continued adventure with a very unusual partner.

**_ The End_**


End file.
